If I Kissed You
by angelsinstead
Summary: This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! At this point, I have no clue who will end up with who, so we will have to see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

John arrived at Rodi's at dusk to have a few drinks. It had been a particularly long day at the station, and he truly needed to relax and have a good time. It had been so long since he had actually enjoyed himself and forgot his work for awhile. A couple of drinks and a game of pool were the only things on his mind that evening.

Surprisingly when he stepped into Rodi's, he found the place packed. He was glad business was good, but this night he had been hoping for something a bit more low-key. Lately he hadn't been part of the social scene, but that was due to the fact that his past relationships with the women in his life had gone sour. John knew he was probably to blame for a great deal of it, but refused to let the might-of-beens overtake his thinking.

Todd Manning had gone to Rodi's as well that particular evening. He had taken a seat at a table in the far corner of the bar, eating cheese fries and having a cold beer. He too wasn't pleased with the direction his life had taken, but he had to admit that life right now was a far-cry better than being locked up for years in his mother's creepy laboratory. Tonight he would just watch the action here at Rodi's, thankful he had escaped the dungeon where he had been caged for so very long.

A woman sat at the bar, her face angled away from the crowd. She was alone, and she wanted it that way. John noticed her right away as he stepped forward, taking a seat beside her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she glanced over at him in surprise.

Without a doubt, John McBain was the last person she had hoped to meet up with that night.

"It's a free world," said Marty as she was seated upon a bar stool next to John. The expression on her face shown slight annoyance as he had been rather unfriendly when he greeted her. She guessed she couldn't blame him for not being all that eager to see her. Afterall, she had made his life sort of a living hell, not all that long ago.

"I'm surprised you're even here at all... in your condition," responded John, glancing down at her rounded stomach as Marty was clearly about six months pregnant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marty snapped defensively.

"Well, Marty, do you really think you should be drinking, considering you're pregnant?"

Marty glared at him, holding up her glass which was filled with a clear, bubbly liquid. "It's 7Up," she told him. "And it's none of your business anyway."

"Maybe it is. I'm the owner here, and we make it a point not to serve pregnant women."

"I'm not drinking, John," she hissed with anger. She had only come to Rodi's tonight to get out and have a little fun and to cast her cares away, but she realized all the sudden that coming here had been a mistake. It was a night at Rodi's that had gotten her in this condition in the first place.

"Who's the father of the baby, Marty?" John asked bluntly, looking at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Marty responded, deeply offended now. She got up swiftly, and being not quite so graceful in her pregnant state, she nearly lost her balance. In her haste to get away from John, she had accidentally collided with someone.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

Stepping down from the barstool haphazardly, Marty had collided by accident with Blair. "I'm sorry," Marty said as she did her best to steady herself.

"Watch where you're going, Marty!" Blair gasped, shooting Marty a glare. But suddenly, she noticed Marty's very pregnant stomach, and Blair's eyes became huge.

"Ohhh my God! You're pregnant!" Blair exclaimed. "Who was it? Who knocked you up?"

"I don't have to answer that," Marty bit out.

Blair looked over at John, a questioning expression upon her face. "Don't look at me," he said with a slight shrug as though he too hadn't a clue who the baby's father might possibly be.

"You probably don't even know yourself," Blair taunted as a smug smile spread across her face.

Marty reached for her glass of 7up, throwing the icy liquid into Blair's face. "Go to hell!" she growled as she turned and walked away.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Marty?" Blair yelled after her, reaching for a napkin and wiping the chilled soda off her face.

Cheeks flaming with anger, Marty entered the alleyway behind Rodi's as she did her best to calm her frazzled nerves. What terrible luck she was having; first an awkward confrontation with John, followed by a heated argument with Blair. She knew she couldn't take much more. As she continued walking toward the parking lot, she suddenly stopped in her tracks when she realized she was being followed...

~*~o~*~

Todd had been minding his own business, enjoying his beer and his cheese fries when he overheard the very loud altercation between Marty and his ex-wife Blair. Although he couldn't see much of the argument due to the crowded atmosphere of Rodi's, he couldn't help but get an earful of it. He found himself wondering why they were bickering, but when he caught a glimpse of John McBain sitting on a nearby barstool, he assumed they were quarreling over him. Todd was rather amused by the whole thing- he had always enjoyed a rather good catfight, especially when it involved a couple of his exs.

Suddenly Marty breezed out of Rodi's, so Todd stood up, following after her. He hated to let a perfectly good beer and yummy cheese fries go to waste, but he needed to question her about she and Blair's argument. Curiousity had the better of him when he stepped into the alleyway behind Rodi's. He was only a few steps behind Marty when she turned around suddenly, staring at him in shock.

"Todd, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking surprised to see him.

"I was just in Rodi's enjoying some delicious cheese fries and a cold beer when-," Todd began saying, but suddenly his words trailed off and his eyes got huge, seeing her extremely pregnant stomach.

"Whoa, you're pregnant!" he gasped, looking astonished as hell.

"Yes, I am," she replied, pulling the edges of her jacket around herself as though she wished to suddenly cover her rounded belly. "I can't really conceal it any longer..."

Todd just stood there, staring at her as though he wanted to ask something, but he hesitated. Finally, he just spit it out. "You know, it's really none of my business... but who's the baby's father?" he heard himself asking.

Marty sucked in her breath as she wondered just how many times she was going to get asked that question tonight. She too was apprehensive, not knowing how Todd might react when she gave him her answer. Before she could say a word, he asked, "Is it Patrick's?"

"No," she replied, her words soft with caution. "Patrick isn't the father of my baby. You are."

"Ohhh no... no way!" Todd exclaimed, looking completely terrified. "I didn't-we didn't-!"

"Yes, we did. About six and a half months ago when I first returned to Llanview, on a night very much like this one in fact. Here at Rodi's, we met up. We both had several drinks and started talking about the old times. I guess one thing lead to another... and I took you back to my place and we-."

"No," Todd said firmly in denial. "It didn't happen. I would never-."

Seeing the painful expression in his eyes, Marty hesitated. She had kept it hidden long enough, hoping he would remember and come to her on his own. Months had passed, and he hadn't, so she had no other choice now but to try to refresh his memory.

"Todd, I'm not lying about this. It's true. I'm pregnant with your child."

Todd looked as though she had just slapped him. He wasn't taking the news well; not at all. "But I swore I'd never touch you again. I swore I would never-."

"Ohhh my God, did I-?" he gasped. He couldn't even say the words. He had no memory of what had happened that night. What if he had hurt her; forced her?

"No, it wasn't like that at all. It was entirely consensual," Marty assured. "But after it was over, something happened..."

"You seemed to disappear inside of yourself. You just got up and left. But the expression on your face scared the hell out of me," she told him. "Todd, you have some sort of mental roadblock; that's why you can't remember."

"I feel like I am losing my mind," Todd confessed, and it was true. Standing there in the alleyway of Rodi's, sudden memories assaulted Todd.

"I gotta get out of here," he groaned when he came to realize that this had been the place where he had nearly raped Marty a second time.

"Todd, where are you going? Come back!" Marty called out as he rushed away from her and headed off toward the parking lot.

~*~o~*~

"Thank God she's gone. I can't stand that annoying little bitch," Blair said with hostility after Marty had left Rodi's.

John couldn't help the hint of a smirk that came to his face. "What are you up to tonight, Blair?" he asked her.

She took a seat upon the barstool Marty had recently vacated, giving John a fliratious smile. "I'm in the mood for a drink," Blair answered. "How about you?"

"The same. That- and drowning myself in my sorrows..."

"What kind of sorrows do you have, Detective McBain?" Blair asked as their eyes locked and held.

John settled his gaze upon the glass in his hand, then looked at Blair once again. "Nothing for you to worry about as most of them are of my own doing. Like when I lost you..." he responded. "I don't always make the best decisions, and I'm sorry I hurt you, Blair."

"John, you're apologizing?" she said quietly with great surprise.

John nodded. "Yeah. I have been a fool. A stupid ass," he admitted.

She stared down at his drink. "Are you drunk?" she questioned. "Is that YOU really saying these things?"

"Yes, it's me. Blair, will you go home with me? I want to show you just how sorry I am..."  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

Blair hestitated only a moment before she agreed to John's proposal. Maybe she had lost her mind for a moment, but she really wanted to see what he had to say. How could he ever possibly make it up to her? He'd hurt her so badly; ripped her heart to sheds. He couldn't possibly reverse the pain he had caused, could he?

"Alright, I'll go with you to your place," Blair heard herself agreeing. "But only to talk. I'd like to hear what it is you have to say for yourself."

"You won't regret it, Blair," John said as he took her hand and together they left Rodi's.

A few minutes later, they were in the car and headed toward Angel's Square. No words were exchanged as they were both lost in their own thoughts. *I must be losing my mind...* Blair was thinking as they drove back to his place. *...Agreeing to go home with him. John will never change.*

John was counting his lucky stars that Blair had agreed to his proposition. He couldn't wait to get her alone. He had seduction on his mind considering he and Blair had always been so hot together. She had agreed to come back to his place to talk, but talking was the last thing on McBain's lustful mind.

"It's been a long time," Blair said as they entered his apartment, and he switched on the light.

Blair crossed the floor and took a seat upon his couch. "Okay, Detective McBain, you best start talking," Blair urged.

John sauntered across the floor as he gazed at Blair with piercing blue eyes. "I've missed you, Blair," he murmured as he reached for her and pulled her up into his arms.

Very slowly his lips began to decend onto hers.

~*~o~*~

Marty followed along behind Todd in his car. Where was he going? After a few moments, she realized he was heading home. Considering he hadn't gotten along with Tina and Clint at Vicki's, he had been staying in a room at the Palace Hotel. As if the demons of hell were chasing him, Todd tried hurrying off to his room, but Marty was only a few steps behind him. As he was unlocking the door and just about to step inside, she appeared.

"Todd, we need to talk," she insisted.

"No-," he tried to protest, but she went into his room before he could stop her and plopped herself down on his bed.

He sighed because he knew she wasn't leaving. It was time to face the music. After closing the door, he sat down on a chair near the bed, a stoic expression upon his face. "Are you sure the baby is mine?" he finally asked.

"Without a doubt," she responded.

"Then why can't I remember?" he asked as he lay his face within his hands.

"I believe you are suffering from a condition known as dissociative amnesia."

"And what the hell is that?" he growled.

"It's a form of memory loss which is brought on by severe psychological stress," Marty explained. "Reliving certain traumatic events can trigger memory loss. I think in your case, you have sworn for years that you would never touch me again, so when you did, you disappeared somewhere deep inside yourself in what is a self-protecting mechanism. You've suffered through so much- childhood abuse and the recent physical and mental torture at your own mother's hands. Although our night together was consensual, I think your traumatized psyche wasn't able to handle it, so you inadvertantly found a way of escape."

Todd just shook his head, looking greatly agitated. "How will I get my memory back?" he finally asked.

"I'm going to help you," Marty promised. "But you have to trust me, Todd."

"Just what do you have in mind?" he asked her with trepidation.

"Well," she said cautiously. "I suggest that you kiss me and see if that might help jog your memory."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

Before John's lips could make contact with hers, Blair had promptly pushed him away. "What do you think you are doing, John McBain?" she demanded.

"You invited me here to TALK," she reminded with a furious expression upon her lovely face. "You're not getting out of it so easily!"

"So, what was it you wanted to say?" she asked him. "Or did you just invite me back to your place in hopes of getting me into your bed?"

"Blair, I'm sorry," John said softly as he sunk down into the chair across from her. "We'll talk."

Blair looked at him expectantly as she settled herself on the couch which was situated directly across from the chair where John was seated. She was dying to hear what he had to say. "This had better be good," she prompted.

"Blair, I was a stupid fool. A total idiot," he began, pausing now and then as the words were difficult for him to utter. He could only hope she would believe him as he came forth with a true apology. "I took everything we had, and I tore it apart so carelessly. None of this is your fault. It isn't even Marty's. It's mine."

"What are you talking about, John?"

"We were married, and we were happy. But I thought I could have something more with Marty, so I thoughtlessly dumped you. I hurt you so much, and you don't know how much I regret it. Now I'd do anything to have you back..." John admitted.

"What makes you think I want you anymore?" Blair demanded. "Maybe I've moved on with my life. I don't need YOU to make me happy!"

"Blair, I know I don't deserve it, but would you consider giving me another chance? I hurt you... but I want to make everything right this time. I miss you," John spoke as he gazed into her eyes.

Blair caught her lower lip in her teeth, returning his gaze. It wasn't as easy as he made it sound. She had been protecting her heart for so long, and she wasn't about to let him stomp on it again. "I don't know if I can trust you, John," she stated.

"All I ask is for one more chance."

~*~o~*~

"Kiss you?" Todd repeated, looking absolutely terrified.

"Yes, Todd," Marty prompted. "Just one kiss. It might help revive your memories."

"Can't we try electric shock therapy or some other method?" Todd asked as his voice rose to the edge of hysteria.

"No, just kiss me, Todd," Marty insisted as she stood up from the bed and slowly approached him. Their gazes locked as Todd's heart skipped a beat.

"This better work," he hissed, his voice half-way between a groan and a grumble. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms. Very slowly, his lips descended onto hers. For just a moment they both forgot to breathe as they got lost in the kiss. She felt him tremble as all the tension suddenly fled from his body.

"Todd?" she whispered, as she pulled away and looked searchingly into his eyes.

"Nothing," he spoke as he gazed at her soft pink lips.

"Dammit," she murmured. "I thought it would work."

"Well, don't ask me to have sex with you next, because I gotta draw the line somewhere," he muttered.

She couldn't stop the hint of a smile that came to her face at his words. "I wouldn't go that far, but I do think you should let me spend the night here..."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

Blair stared into John's piercing blue eyes as he was asking for one more chance. Her heart pounded in her chest as she truly wanted to give it to him. Her relationship with John had been blissfully happy, until he had abruptly dumped her to go after Marty. Could she ever forgive him for that? And was he being sincere when he said he wanted to make it up to her? Somehow, she truly wanted to believe him.

"John, I do want to give you another chance," she told him. "But it has to be under my conditions. I want to go into it slowly. So much time has passed, so much pain and heartache. I am not ready to hand my heart over to you just yet."

John stood there, disbelieving he was hearing Blair correctly. She really wanted to give him another chance? He wasn't even sure if he truly deserved it, but he did want to make her happy and have her in his life once again. Losing Blair to his own stupidity had been one of his greatest regrets.

"Blair, I promise, I'll do everything in my power to see that this time you aren't hurt again. When I hurt you, I ended up causing myself a great deal of pain and loneliness," he admitted. "This time, I am going into this knowing what it is I truly want. Blair, what I want more than anything is you."

Blair's heart skipped a beat, hearing his words. He was saying all the things she had always wanted to hear. "Do you really mean it, John?" she asked.

"I mean it, Blair," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her so tight. "I need you in my life again. I've ached for you..."

Blair melted into his embrace, pressing her face into his strong chest as she inhaled his masculine scent. "I need you, too," she stated, realizing that that was what she had needed for so very long; to be held in John's arms.

"Blair, will you spend the night with me?" John suddenly asked. "I promise, I won't try anything. I just want to hold you... all night long."

~*~o~*~

"Ohhh, I don't know," said Todd, looking uneasy when he heard Marty's suggestion that she stay the night with him.

"Todd, you need to be close to me physically, so I can help you regain your memories," Marty stated. "Physical contact between us is what triggered your amnesia, so my hope is that if I spend the night with you, you'll begin to remember."

Todd groaned, knowing Marty wasn't going to back down, and he could really use some sleep. "Okay, you can stay," he said reluctantly, thinking he had to be out of his mind to be agreeing to such crazy idea. Him and Marty in the same bed? How would that ever work?

Todd walked over to his dresser and grabbed one of his t-shirts and tossed it over to Marty. "Go get ready for bed. I'm exhausted."

"Alright," she agreed quietly, going into the bathroom to change for bed.

A few moments later, she came back to find him already in bed with the covers up to his chin, looking somewhat terrified. He was so freaked out, he wouldn't even look at her when she climbed into bed next to him. She turned over on her side to gaze at him as her long blond curls brushed against his arm. Todd shivered as goosebumps errupted along the length of his arm. "Todd, look at me," she coaxed him.

Cautiously he looked over to see her smiling at him. "Everything's going to be okay," she whispered to him gently. "You've done nothing wrong. What we shared that night, I wanted it so much. And you didn't hurt me."

He shuddered as she reached out, taking his hand into hers. "I want you to touch me," she encouraged.

"What?" he gasped fearfully.

"Put your hand on my stomach... and feel the baby," she urged.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

"But John, I didn't exactly bring my nightie," Blair said with a small smirk on her face.

"Since when do you need a 'nightie,' Blair? You can sleep in one of my shirts like you always do." He walked over to his dresser and got one his button-up shirts and gave it to her. She had always looked so sexy wearing his shirt.

"Why don't you go get changed for bed?" John suggested.

She ever-so-slightly shook her head, because he had her- hook, line, and sinker. She was his, and he knew it. There was no getting out of this now.

"Okay, John. I'll spend the night. But you better keep your word. Don't you try anything or I'll make you sorry," she warned, sounding all fierce and commanding.

"Alright," he responded, giving her that wicked little grin.

"You're bad, John McBain. Terribly bad. And someday you're going to be punished for all you have done," she spoke as she walked over toward the bathroom and stepped inside.

Moments later, Blair emerged, wearing John's shirt. She looked gorgeous as the bedside lamp reflected in her golden hair. "Come over here, baby," John called out to her.

"What are you wearing under the blankets?" she demanded.

John looked down at his naked chest and the rest of him which was covered by a black silk sheet and a fuzzy blanket. "Nothing," he said nonchalantly.

"John," Blair said in a growl, shaking her head at him.

He let out a deep laugh. "Okay, I have on my boxers," he said, lifting the covers a little to let her have a tiny peek.

"Alright..." she said with a heavy sigh, walking over toward the bed and lying down next to him. "But remember your promise. You're going to behave yourself."

"I'm a good boy," John responded, trying to sound all sweet and innocent.

Blair lay back against the pillow, looking at him. She just couldn't believe she was spending the night with John, in his bed. What was she thinking?

"If you try anything, I'll slap you," she warned.

"Maybe I like it rough."

"Enough with the teasing. John, I'll leave if-."

"Come on, Blair. I was only joking. I just want to hold you tonight," John said as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Gently he kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you in my arms, sleeping next to me."

Blair let out a little sigh. "I've missed that, too," she said as she snuggled up to him. "John, will you move back in to La Boulie?"

"I miss you. Sam misses you. And Jack could really use the influence of a man in his life right now," Blair went on to explain. "I know we said we'd take things slow, but I really want you to come home."

~*~o~*~

"Marty-," Todd gasped.

Looking deeply into her dark-blue eyes, Todd could not refuse her. As usual, he could not deny Marty anything her heart desired. All the fight went out of him, and he allowed her small hand to guide his toward her rounded belly.

He could feel the warmth of her flesh through the thin material of the t-shirt, but moreover, he could feel the baby. The child kicked strongly within her just as Todd lay his palm upon her swollen stomach. "Marty, is that-?" Todd asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's our baby," she told him with a little smile.

Suddenly his eyes glazed over, just as they had that night. "Todd?" Marty prompted. "Are you alright?"

For Todd, it was like being struck by lightening. A thousand feelings and sensations came to him all at once- the sound of Marty's voice, the warmth of her touch, the sweet taste of her skin. Disjointed memories shot through him, one by one. He was standing in Rodi's, watching Marty as she danced near the jukebox. She looked so beautiful, her blond curls cascading around her shoulders, and he wanted her. He knew she had been drinking, but he didn't care. He had consumed several beers himself. He wanted her, and he was determined to have her.

"Todd, what's happening? Are you remembering?" Marty asked, but he wasn't answering her. He was staring right through her.

"No, no... I can't do this. No," she heard him murmur.

Again the memories were returning to him in flashes. Marty had left Rodi's, and he followed her out into the alley, that very same alley where he had nearly raped her a second time all those years ago. He spoke her name, and she turned around suddenly to look at him. To his shock and disbelief, she didn't appear in the least bit frightened of him, only curious as to why he was calling out to her. Both had known that the other was in Llanview, but this was the first time they had met face to face in well over a decade.

"Marty, I need to talk to you," he said as he walked closer, so close he could almost touch her.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Before she could say another word, everything he had been holding back suddenly snapped and let loose like a tidal wave somewhere deep inside him. *If I kiss her, what will happen?* he was thinking. Just as he thought those words, his lips had decended onto hers. He kissed her with tenderness as though he were savoring the sweetness of her lips. It took him a moment to realize she was returning the kiss as her arms had drifted around him in an embrace he had longed for in dreams, but never thought he could possibly attain.

After a moment, he broke away to gaze longingly into her eyes. "Come home with me," he heard her whisper.

"Todd! Todd, you're scaring me. Please say something!" Marty insisted as she snapped her fingers before his eyes. She was trying to pull him out of the trance, but he only seemed to be sinking deeper. Marty knew she was going to have to do something drastic to bring Todd back to awareness, but what could she possibly do to jar him back to reality?


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

"I'm surprised, Blair, considering you said you wanted to take things slowly..." John remarked as Blair's invitation to have him move back in with her and the kids at LaBoulie began sinking in for him. "Are you sure you're ready to take that step already?"

"Yes, John, I'm absolutely sure," Blair answered. "Please move back in with me. You won't regret it."

A huge smile came to John's face as he gathered Blair up in his arms and swung her around in excitement. "What guy in his right mind could say no to such an offer?" he said as he gazed at Blair with happiness. "But what about the kids? What are they gonna say?"

"Sam is going to be so happy. He adores you. Starr will be happy for us, too, although she for the longest time was hoping I'd end up back with her dad. But now I think she knows that just isn't going to happen. As for Jack, I dunno. He despises his father and he's been in a dark place ever since Victor died. I think he really needs the influence of a man in his life. Someone he can eventually identify with and learn to trust," Blair explained. "I'm not saying it's all going to be a bed of roses, John. But I'm willing to make it work, if you are."

"We'll make it work," John promised as he held Blair close. "One question though..."

She gazed into his eyes searchingly. "What's the question?"

"Does this mean we can have sex now?" he asked hopefully.

A slow smile came to her face. At first he wasn't so sure if he wasn't going to get slapped. "You have a one track-mind, John McBain. Always thinking with your -," she began as a sudden idea of torture came to her mind.

"We'll just cuddle tonight," she responded. "Then in the morning, we'll get you moved back into LaBoulie. And tomorrow night, we can do anything you want..."

"Anything?" he asked with excitement, picking her up in his arms and carrying her over to his bed.

"I promise."

Laying down next to her, John cuddled Blair in his embrace. He kissed her softly as they held each other close. "Sleep well," he whispered as she smiled and snuggled up against his chest.

~*~o~*~

Not knowing what else to do to bring Todd back to awareness, Marty took his face in her hands and planted her lips onto his. She kissed him thoroughly, hoping she would reach him with her touch. Suddenly she found that Todd was kissing her back quite passionately. It was nothing like that soft, exploratory kiss he had given her earlier. He wound his fingers in her hair, holding her tightly against him as his tongue slid into her mouth. In a moment she was on his lap, and they were kissing hungrily.

He lowered her onto the bed as it would seem he wanted so much more than just a kiss. But just as he came over her, his sense of awareness had returned. He broke the kiss, staring down into her beautiful face. "Marty," he said as he had just now came back to the present.

She softly caressed his cheek, a bit disappointed that the passion between them had abruptly stopped. "Are you okay, Todd?" she asked him.

"Yes... and I remembered. I remembered you dancing by the jukebox in Rodi's. We had a few drinks and we talked. Then I kissed you in the alleyway outside of Rodi's. And you asked me to go home with you..."

"What happened next?" Marty asked him breathlessly.

"I don't know. You kissed me and pulled me out of the memories..."

"I'm sorry, Todd. I didn't mean to interrupt- your memories," she apologized.

"It's alright," Todd responded. "At least I know now I didn't hurt you that night. I didn't, did I?"

Marty shook her head, continuing to caress his cheek as she gazed at him. "No, Todd. You didn't hurt me. You were so gentle... so passionate..."

Todd groaned, hearing her answer and seeing the desire in her eyes. He had always wanted Marty but after what he had did all those years ago, he had thought he'd never again have her in his arms. As much as he wanted to resume their ardent embrace from a few minutes before, he couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

"I can't, Marty. Not yet," he said, as he pulled away from her. "I need time... to... absorb all this."

"It's okay, Todd. I won't push you," she promised as she lay down on the pillows and urged him to lie down next to her. "We should get some sleep now and talk about all this in the morning..."

"In the morning," Todd agreed as he lay down beside her, and she curled up against his bare chest. "Good night."

Quietly she whispered 'good night' to him as she took his hand into hers and placed it on her stomach. "Does that kid ever sleep?" he asked her quietly as he could felt the child inside her moving around as though trying to settle down and get comfortable as well.

Marty laughed softly. "Not much," she answered as she let out a little sigh and snuggled up next to Todd. After a moment, Marty had gone to sleep, content with being so close to Todd. He lay there for endless moments in awe as he felt their child's movements. Eventually he too had drifted off to sleep.

~*~o~*~

The next morning, Blair had awakened to find John fixing her breakfast in the nearby kitchenette. "Something smells good," she said as she crawled out of bed and saw him preparing bacon and eggs.

"I hope it's fit to eat," John remarked with a smirk.

"I have faith in your cooking skills," Blair answered as she joined him in the kitchen area.

After a delicious breakfast, they showered, got dressed, and began packing John's items for the move. Blair was so excited knowing that he was actually going back home with her. She knew in her heart it was where he belonged.

A couple of hours later, they showed up at LaBoulie. Sam and Hope were playing in the livingroom. "Spiderman will save the Royal Princess!" Sam called out as he brought his action figure over to where Hope's little princess doll was being 'held captive' by an invisible foe.

"Gamma!" Hope called out, running to Blair and hugging her tight around the legs.

"Mommy's home!" Sam screamed with excitement as he too ran over and hugged his mother.

Then Sam settled his gaze onto John. "What are you doing here?" the little boy asked.

Starr walked in from the living room, seeing her mother and John in the entry way with the kids. "Hey," she spoke to Blair. "Where were you all night?"

"I was with John," Blair answered. Starr didn't say anything as she saw John with a bunch of suitcases. She immediately assumed that her mom and John had reconcilled and John must be moving in.

"What's HE doing here?" Sam asked his mother.

Before Blair could answer, Jack walked in, seeing everyone gathered in the entryway. "Bout time you came home, Mom," he said snidely as he gave John a scowl. "What are you doing with McPain?" he then demanded.

"John's moving back in," Blair announced.

~*~o~*~

When Marty awakened in the morning, she was cuddled up in Todd's embrace. Her cheek was resting over his bare chest against his heartbeat as his palm was pressed to her rounded stomach where the baby lie. She sat up carefully after disentangling from his arms. Glancing over at the bedside clock, she realized there was somewhere she really needed to be. "Todd?" she said in a whisper. "Wake up. I have an appointment at the hospital."

"What?" Todd gasped, sitting up in the bed quickly although still somewhat disoriented. "The hospital? Is everything alright?"

He had barely even gotten used to the fact that Marty was pregnant with his child. Now he was scared that something might be wrong with Marty or the baby.

"Everything's fine," she assured him. "It's just a routine ultrasound. My pregnancy is high-risk, because I lost a baby before this one. And the doctor just wants to make sure everything's alright with this baby."

Todd nodded because he knew that Marty had been heartbroken by the loss of her child with John. He didn't want anything to happen to this baby. He was already beginning to bond with the unborn child, although he hadn't even known of it's existence until a few hours ago. He knew Marty could not withstand another loss.

"Todd, will you go with me to the hospital?" Marty asked him hopefully. Up until now, she had gone through this pregnancy all on her own, and it hadn't been easy. She so much wanted Todd to share in the joy of this child with her. She really needed him right now.

Looking at her with a slight frown on his face, Todd began thinking of a million excuses why he couldn't go with her to the appointment. Todd was scared of bonding with both Marty and the baby. His greatest fear was losing them both.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

"What the hell?" Jack gasped when he heard the news.

"Watch your language, Jack Manning," Blair scolded.

"But Mom!" Jack grumbled.

"Jack, John and I are happy together. I want you to TRY to be happy for us. At least give it a try," Blair insisted.

"Alright, I'll try," Jack said grudgingly. "Whatever... at least he's better than Scar-Face."

"Hey," said Starr in annoyance as she didn't appreciate anyone bad-mouthing her father.

"Sam, could you help John and I take his suitcases upstairs?" Blair asked her youngest son.

"Sure," Sam agreed as he picked up one of the suitcases. At seven years old, he still liked to help out and please his mom. Together, Blair, Sam and John carried John's suitcases upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Are you going to marry my mom again?" Sam asked John after they had gotten John belongings unpacked and all settled in.

~*~o~*~

As Marty pleaded with him to go with her to the hospital, Todd found he could not refuse. Anything she ever wanted, he would give to her. It was the least he could do for her considering he had hurt her so deeply in the past. He wanted to spend the rest of his days making it up to her.

"Alright, let me shower and get dressed, then we can go," Todd finally agreed.

"Thank you, Todd," she said as she threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly. She was so relieved he was going with her to the ultrasound, and she wouldn't have to go through this pregnancy alone anymore.

Todd held her for a second, then got out of bed so he could have his shower. He was still groggy and as usual he was starved. "What about breakfast?" he asked Marty. "Can we get breakfast after we get done at the hospital?"

"Sure, we can," she agreed as she watched him withdraw some clothing from his dresser. "The baby is starved."

"Then he must take after me," Todd told her with a little smile. He still couldn't believe that Marty was carrying his baby, and he was about to have another child. The whole thing was so amazing, and despite the strangeness of it all, Todd was happy. He had lost all that time with his other children, but he was going to get another chance with this new baby.

After his shower, Todd and Marty arrived at the hospital just in time for Marty's ultrasound appointment. Todd felt strangely nervous as Marty lay there on an exam table with her rounded abdomen exposed. "Are you okay, Todd?" she asked as she took his hand into hers.

Before he could answer, Dr Vivian Wright had walked in to preform the ultrasound. "There's your baby," Vivian said once she had gotten an image of the baby upon the screen.

Marty smiled as she squeezed Todd's hand. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Marty asked.

"It's a boy," Todd spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

"Sam ~ honey, you really shouldn't put John on the spot like that," Blair said nervously to her little boy.

"No, Blair, it's okay," said John. "I want to answer Sam's question."

John got down to the little boy's level and gave him a gentle smile. "Sam, I care about your mother very much. Someday, I may ask her to marry me again, that is if she'll have me."

He then stood up, gazing into Blair's amber eyes which were misty with unshed tears. "I do love you, Blair," he said as he pulled her into his embrace. As he held Blair in his arms, he ruffled Sam's dark hair. He was thankful to be home.

~*~o~*~

"Is Todd right, Vivian?" Marty asked. "Is the baby a boy?"

"I'm sorry, but your little one is very active and doesn't want to cooperate. I'm not able to indicate the baby's gender at this time," Vivian responded.

Marty looked at Todd wondering why he had been so adamant that their unborn child was a son. Was Todd really hoping for a boy?

"The baby looks great, Marty," Vivian said as she helped Marty wash the gel off her tummy. "Everything's going as expected, so why don't you come back in three weeks for your follow-up appointment?"

"Alright. Thanks, Vivian," Marty spoke as she got up carefully from the table and went behind the nearby screen to dress.

~*~o~*~

John and Blair had a wonderful afternoon after they had gotten John all settled in at La Boulie. They played card games with Sam. Sam was a Slap Jack master and won against John almost every time. After that, John took Blair, Sam, and Hope out for ice cream. He had missed being part of a family, but most of all he had missed spending time with Blair and seeing her beautiful smile.

After they had supper and got the kids to bed, John helped Blair load the dishwasher. "I'm so glad you are here, John," Blair told him as she went into his arms.

"I'm finally home," he said as he held her close. "And it's wonderful. Sam loves me. Starr and Hope are getting used to having me here. Right now, I only have to deal with Jack's hateful stares."

"He'll come around," promised Blair as she looked up into John's gorgeous blue eyes.

John kissed her softly on the lips. "Can we make love now?" he asked her eagerly.

~*~o~*~

After they had breakfast in the hospital's cafeteria, Todd and Marty went back to her place so she could shower and change. Todd lounged on the couch as he waited for Marty to emerge. He was excited about being a dad again, but still uneasy because he couldn't remember actually making love to Marty, and he didn't know how their relationship would ever work considering he had so many roadblocks when it came to intimacy.

She came out of the bathroom and sat next to him after her shower. Her blond curls were still damp as she sat close to Todd. She reached for his hand and placed it upon the mound of her tummy. "Todd, we need to talk," she told him.

He looked at her as he absently began to caress her rounded abdomen where their baby lie. She sucked in her breath as she felt his tender touch. "First of all, I wanted to ask you, what you made you say you thought the baby was a boy when I was having the ultrasound?" she asked.

"I dunno. I just think it'd be nice to have another son. As you know, Jack hates me. I have two beautiful daughters, Starr and Dani, and although things are a little strained with Dani, at least she will speak to me. I'll love this baby whether it's a boy or a girl, but I just have a feeling that it might be a boy," Todd replied.

Marty smiled when she heard Todd's answer. "You're really excited about this baby, aren't you, Todd?"

Todd nodded, because he couldn't deny it. "I have always wanted a child with you, Marty," he admitted. "I just thought it would never happen. Hell, I thought I'd never have you in my arms again... after..." His voice trailed off.

"That's the other thing we need to talk about..." Marty told him. "Todd, we need to talk about us. I need to know; is there an us?"


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

A slow smile came to Blair's face when she heard John's question. As always, John seemed to be thinking with his lower anatomy. She guessed she really couldn't blame him though at that moment, because it HAD been so very long since they had been together. She too was rather eager to resume their physical relationship, although she had been trying to put it off just as long as possible so they had time to readjust to one another.

Blair wrapped her arms around John. "Are you asking to carrying me upstairs and make love to me, John?"

"That's exactly what I am asking."

"Yes, I want you," she said breathlessly.

Without another word, John lifted Blair in his arms and carried her up the stairs. He lay her down on the huge bed in the master bedroom. As he placed her upon the bed, she pulled him down on it beside her. She ran her fingers through his dark hair as she kissed him with growing hunger. She couldn't wait to become one with him again. She slid her tongue into his mouth as they were kissing.

After a moment they both broke away from the kiss to take in some air. "Make love to me, John," Blair begged as she started tossing her clothing away. She really couldn't wait another moment. It had been so very long since she experienced the blazing intensity of John's passionate embrace.

"I can't wait to be deep inside you," John groaned as he stood to remove his clothing. Soon his clothing lay in a pile on the floor next to Blair's.

She smirked as she saw his throbbing erection. "Someone's quite eager," she said as she stroked it.

He was as hard as steel as she tugged on him lightly so he would rejoin her on the bed. John's lips pressed against the flesh of her neck as his tongue traced over her pulse point. "Mmmmm..." Blair moaned as his skillful tongue began to explore her sensitive flesh. Meanwhile, his hands cupped her breasts, massaging the aroused nipples.

"Ohhh John,' she gasped as she ran caresses up and down his back, tracing his muscles. Her entire body was on fire as his mouth moved down to her breast, capturing a hardened peak between his lips. He lightly bit on the pink nub, making Blair whimper with desire.

"Ohhh yes!" Blair cried out as his hand slid between her legs to seek her feminine heat. As he sucked strongly on a nipple, his fingers found her moist folds. She let out a soft, sexy scream as he thrust two fingers into her wet center.

He stared into her eyes as she was so close. He wanted to be deep inside her before she reached her orgasm. He withdrew his fingers and settled himself between her parted thighs. Very slowly, he entered her, filling her so completely. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him deep inside. They began rocking together as the passion between them began to intensify.

"Ohhh John... yessssss!" Blair exclaimed. "I'm going to cum!"

John let out a hot groan as he felt her clenching hard upon his throbbing erection. Suddenly they both exploded into blinding ecstasy as he too reached his orgasm at almost the same moment that Blair too had climaxed. As the passion was cooling, John held Blair in his embrace. "Blair, there is something I have to tell you," John said as he gazed into her eyes.

~*~o~*~

Todd didn't know what to do or say. He'd always wanted to be with Marty, yet their situation was extremely complicated. He didn't know if he was capable of giving her the sort of relationship she wanted or deserved. But as he stared into her dazzling blue eyes, he couldn't possibly say 'no.' There was no way he could ever refuse this woman who had always had his heart. "Okay, Marty, we will try," he answered her. "But I don't want to hurt you. Never again."

"You won't hurt me, Todd. I believe in you," she said as she lay her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly he realized she was crying. Tears were rushing from her eyes. "What is it?" Todd asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy. We are having a baby... and I have you here with me now. I didn't want to push you, Todd... but these past few months have been so difficult, considering I found out I was pregnant, and you were experiencing some sort of mental roadblock and couldn't even remember that night we were together."

"I still don't remember that night we were together," Todd reminded as he gently wiped away her tears.

His tenderness made her shiver. "I think I know how I can help you remember," she said softly.

"How?"

A mischievious smile came to Marty's face. "Let's go to bed, and I'll show you," Marty suggested.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

"What is it?" Blair asked as she forgot to breathe.

"I love you," said John as he held her gaze. He knew it without a doubt now as those words came tumbling out. He waited for endless moments, wondering how Blair would respond. She stared back at him, but she did not return his declaration of love.

For Blair, it was far too soon. She had given him her heart before, and he had so carelessly stomped on it. She had been left cold and aching when he had trotted off after Marty, telling her good bye. She wouldn't allow herself to be so vulnerable again. John had to prove himself to her. She needed time to learn to trust him again.

Blair bit back an insulting comment as she pushed John over to his side of the bed. "Good night, John," she said as she fluffed up her pillow and lay her head down upon it.

John too lay upon his pillow, regarding Blair with his piercing blue eyes. "It's okay, Blair. I know I've hurt you. When I left you, I was a total ass. I never said those words before, but I truly mean them," John told her. "I don't expect you to trust me and declare your love for me this soon... but maybe in time you will see I'm here to stay this time, and I never want to be apart from you again."

"I can't be that happy again," Blair admitted. "Because something could happen to take it all away."

John drew her into his arms, cuddling her against his chest. He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. "Someday you'll learn to trust me again. I am going to do everything I can to make you happy; you'll see," John promised. As she curled up against him and fell asleep, she hoped he meant it.

~*~o~*~

Looking into those amazing blue eyes of hers, Todd was tempted. As she tugged on his hand, he allowed her to lead him into the bedroom. "I don't know, Marty..." he whispered, but she cut him off with her persuasive kiss.

Intense passion struck him, and he found himself kissing her back. Her mouth tasted so sweet as he lowered her onto the bed. "Are you sure?" he asked softly after he had broken away from the kiss. He didn't want to push her into a physical relationship until she was ready, nor did he want to take advantage of her. He had sworn to himself that he'd never do that again.

"I want you, Todd," she responded as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. Her aggression sparked his passion. He began nibbling on her neck as he lay half over her, but her 'baby bump' kept getting in their way.

Pulling back from her slightly, he lay his hands upon her tummy. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby," he told her.

"You won't," she responded as she softly caressed his cheek, her fingertips tracing over his scar.

Looking down at the mound of her abdomen, Todd just shook his head. "I don't even know how we'll-."

"We'll have to be creative," Marty said with a little smirk. Before he could protest any further, she tugged his shirt up over his head and began to caress the hardened muscles of his chest. His eyes became dark and smoky with desire as he felt her touch.

"Please Todd... I want you to touch me, too," she encouraged him. Todd groaned as he finally gave in. He carefully undressed her, throwing all of her clothing aside. Then he stood, removing his garments as well. After he had rejoined her on the bed, he ran tender caresses up and down her beautiful body.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he gazed at her. "I want you so much I am going out of my mind."

"That's how much I want you, too," she whispered to him. "Todd, please... make love to me now."

Todd hesitated only a second, then he turned her carefully onto her side, facing away from him. He aligned his body to hers, raising her leg so that he could enter her from behind. She gasped feeling his throbbing tip against her center. She was hot and moist, welcoming him. With a slow, sensuous thrust he had slid into her fully. "Ohhh Marty, you feel so good," he groaned as he came to rest so deeply inside her.

Marty closed her eyes, feeling his hands upon her breasts as he began to move, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Almost immediately he brought her to orgasm as it had been so long, and they were so amazing together. Todd's thrusts became deeper and stronger knowing she had found fullfillment as he sought his own release. After it was over, she cried.

"What is it?" Todd asked worriedly as he held her against him. "Did I hurt you? Is the baby okay?"

"No, Todd. You didn't hurt me. I'm just so happy," she said as she snuggled up against him.

"The baby is fine," she assured him as she took his hand and lay it over her rounded belly. It was just a matter of moments before she had fallen fast asleep in Todd's embrace. Todd relaxed in the afterglow of passion as he held the woman he loved against his chest.

When Marty awoke, Todd was tossing in his sleep. He appeared to be caught up in the cadence of a dream. "Todd," she murmured as she tried to awaken him.

Finally, his eyes came open. "Wow. That must have been some dream..." she spoke as a small smile came to her lips. "What were you dreaming about?"

~*~o~*~

John got up the next morning and put on his robe. He went downstairs to start breakfast. He made blueberry pancakes and bacon. When the scent of food wafted upstairs and met her nostrils, Blair awakened. A small smile came to her face when she thought of John's magnificient lovemaking and knowing he was downstairs making breakfast. She had missed his cooking skills almost as much as she had missed his skills in the bedroom. She put on her robe and joined John downstairs.

"Something smells delicious," she told him as she came into the kitchen.

"I was hoping you'd be hungry," John chuckled as he took the food off the stove and placed it on a couple of platters.

"I'm starved actually after our wild romp in bed," Blair said with a slight blush.

"Yeah, you attacked me like an animal," he remarked as he placed breakfast upon the table.

Blair just shook her head as she went to pour some glasses of orange juice and set them down upon the table. Soon they had the table set as the kids started coming downstairs. "Do I smell food?" Starr said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, John made us breakfast," Blair answered as she took her place at the table.

Starr lifted Hope into her high chair. "This looks great, John," Starr said with a smile.

Sam and Jack came into the kitchen as well. Both were already dressed for school. "Pancakes!" Sam said with excitement. "My favorite."

"I remembered, little man," John said as he gave Sam a huge grin.

Jack sat down at the table next to Sam and started tearing into his breakfast. "It's good," he said, his mouth half-full of food. Blair glanced at John across the table, giving him a wink. *At least he approves of my cooking skills,* John was thinking. Perhaps that was a step in the right direction.

After breakfast, Starr cleared the table. Sam gave his mom a kiss as it was time for him to head off to school. "See ya, buddy. Have a good day," Blair said to her little boy after giving him a hug.

Jack grabbed his books and got ready to leave for school as well. "Uhhh... thanks for breakfast," he said quietly to John as though it had been difficult for him to speak the words.

"You're welcome," John responded.

After the boys were gone, Starr went upstairs to give Hope a bath. The little girl was covered from head to toe in syrup. Blair was wiping the syrupy mess off the high chair when John said, "I have the day off. What would you like to do today?"


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

"I'm not sure if it was a dream... or if it may have been a memory," Todd responded as he sat up in bed, looking at Marty.

"Well, what was it about?" Marty asked curiously.

"We were here at your place. We were kissing, and I could smell the alcohol on your breath," answered Todd. "I couldn't get enough of you, Marty. I lifted you up in my arms, and I carried you in here, to this bed. You pulled me down on it with you, and you whispered in my ear, 'I want you. I've always wanted you.' And I couldn't stop myself, I practically tore your clothes off..."

"And in the dim light, I could see your eyes gazing at me with so much longing... so much passion. I knew I had to have you. I was scared out of my freakin mind, because I knew you might hate me later. I knew I didn't deserve you... and it would probably end up being sheer hell for the both of us, but God forgive me, I just didn't care. If it was the last thing I ever did, I wanted to make love to you... just once..."

"You undressed me, and your warm, wet lips were all over me," Todd said with as shudder. "You took me in your mouth... and I nearly exploded. Your lips and tongue felt so good ... so amazing. I had to push you away before I came. I wanted to be inside you so badly..."

"I came over you, our eyes locked, and then suddenly we were making hot, passionate love. It was almost as good as our first time, back when we were in college; but this time... there was something MORE..." Todd spoke as his voice trailed off.

"Wow, you remembered, Todd," Marty said almost breathlessly.

"How do you feel now?" she asked as she lightly caressed his cheek.

"I dunno," he answered as he met her gaze. "I'm not sure how I feel."

"It's okay to be confused," she told him. "You've made a major break-through. All of your barriers are coming down. And it's okay to be a little scared..."

"I promised myself I would never touch you again... after I-," Todd said as he couldn't even say the horrid word. God, he hated himself for it. Every day of his life since that fateful night, he had hated himself for having hurt Marty so carelessly.

"Marty, I don't know if I can do this..." Todd said in an agonized tone as he began to pull away from her. "You deserve so much more than me. I hurt you, and I certainly don't deserve you."

Marty tensed as she saw Todd turn away from her. "But you're the one I want," she told him. "I forgive you, Todd."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," he responded in a voice etched with pain.

"You can't spend the rest of your life paying for that long-ago night. You have to live again. That night when we were at Rodi's, we both decided to live. We didn't want to stay trapped in the past anymore, in that one moment of pain. We chose to move on..." Marty spoke as she tried to reach Todd with her words. "And we are having a baby now. This child will be our new beginning..."

Todd turned around to look at her, seeing the tears shining in her eyes. "I'll try to be the man you need for you and the baby, Marty. But you know who I am behind all the masks."

"Yes, I know who you are. I know you better than anyone. And I chose to love ALL of you, the good, the bad, and the ugly. We've come this far. I'm not going to give up on you, Todd."

He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. "I hope you're not making a terrible mistake," he whispered against her lips.

"The mistake would be not giving us a try. We deserve that," Marty insisted.

Todd let out a heavy sigh as his stomach rumbled. "Let's go grab some breakfast," he suggested. "After we get a bite to eat, what would you like to do today?"

~*~o~*~

"Why don't you spend the day with me at Capricorn?" Blair suggested. "I have a few things I need to work on there, and I'd love it if you came along."

"Sure, it sounds like a plan," John agreed with a grin.

An hour later, they were both showered and dressed and ready to leave La Boulie. Blair looked absolutely beautiful as John took her hand and walked her outside to the car. "So, what do you do at Capricorn all day?" he after they had entered the car.

Blair just laughed. "The usual club-owner type stuff," Blair responded. "Plus I am working on rehearsing a new song I'm planning to sing. You can be my audience."

John smiled as he had always loved hearing Blair sing. She had an amazing voice that had always melted his heart. "I'm looking forward to that," he said as he drove toward Capricorn. A few minutes later, they had arrived at the club.

"No one is here?" he asked as they walked in together.

"Nahhh... just me and you," said Blair as she turned on all the lights and walked over toward the bar. "We aren't open again till tomorrow night."

"Ohhh, so we can play all day?" John asked with a smirk.

"No, you'll have to behave yourself," Blair insisted. "I gotta work."

John looked disappointed as he sat down at the bar and fixed himself a drink. He was sipping at it as Blair began looking over her inventory. She found that the bar appeared well-stocked and everything was in order for the next night's business.

"You look so fuckin beautiful when you are working," John observed.

Blair looked up, seeing him staring at her. "Ohhh thank you. And you look pretty damn good-looking yourself," she remarked as she walked over to the bar and leaned forward to kiss him. She settled her lips on his, lightly sipping at his warm mouth.

"You taste like whiskey," she said softly.

He swirled the alcohol in his glass, smirking slightly. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's always good on you," she responded. "Are you ready to hear me sing now?"

John nodded. "I'll never tire of your amazing voice," he told her.

Blair got the music set up and the lighting on the stage. She stood there, microphone in hand. "This one's for you, John..." she said as she began to sing. She put her heart into the lyrics as her beautiful voice met John's ears.

John's heart turned over as Blair was singing. He never wanted the song to end, but finally it did. Blair stepped down from the stage, coming over to John. "What did you think?" she asked him.

"I think I am falling even more in love," John said sincerely.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

"I'd like to go for a drive on Llantano mountain," Marty told Todd. "We should put on our warmest clothes."

"No more lounging around in bed totally naked."

Marty smirked. "Well, Todd... you did say you were hungry. You'll have to put on some clothes if we are going to have breakfast. I have a feeling they would be shocked at the restaurant if you walked in completely naked."

"Ya think?" he said as he climbed out of bed and helped her up into his arms.

"Let's take a shower first," he suggested as he stared at her delectable body.

"You lead the way..." Marty responded.

~*~o~*~

Blair slid into John's arms, her lips meeting his. After a passionate kiss, she gazed into his piercing blue eyes. Gently she caressed his cheek. "What am I gonna do with you?" she asked him softly.

"Keep me forever?" he suggested in a little whisper.

"I wish I could," Blair said as she pulled away from him. "But I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he questioned.

"What I'll do when the next woman comes along and you feel the need to go and rescue her... Will I lose you again?" Blair said sadly as all the pain and anger came creeping up again.

"Blair, that's in the past. You aren't going to lose me again. All I want is you," John promised.

"How do I really know that?"

"Because I can't live without you. Been there, done that... and I just can't do it anymore," stated John. "Blair, just give me a chance. I need a chance to truly prove myself to you."

"This isn't working out, John. I just can't completely trust you," Blair spoke sorrowfully.

"And I don't know what to do so you'll trust me again..." responded John.

"I think it's just gonna take some time," Blair stated with a heavy sigh. "I'm finished here at Capricorn. Let's go now, okay?"

"Alright..." John agreed as he finished off his whiskey and set the glass in the sink behind the bar.

Blair locked up the club as she and John left. "Let's head over to Buenas Dias and get ourselves an early lunch," Blair suggested.

~*~o~*~

After a nice hot shower, Todd and Marty went to the Buenas Dias to grab a late breakfast before their drive up to the mountain. By then, Todd was famished. "I'll have three eggs, over-easy, 4 slices of wheat toast with strawberry jelly, a side of crisp bacon, and a huge glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice," Todd told the waitress.

"And I thought *I* was the one who was pregnant," Marty said under her breath.

"What was that, darling?" Todd asked her, but she only smiled at him mischeiviously.

"And what would you like?" the waitress then asked Marty.

Unfortunately, Marty didn't have a chance to place her order before John and Blair walked into the Buenas Dias and saw her sitting at a booth with Todd. Blair looked completely shocked as she stood there staring at her ex with Marty. "Ohhh my God, Todd! Don't tell me that you were the one who knocked Marty up?" Blair exclaimed.

"Shut up, Blair!" Todd growled, not amused by the look of total disgust on Blair's face.

"You two make me sick!" spouted off Blair as she glared at Marty. "How can you be having a child with Todd, when he raped you?"

Blair was totally freaking out, considering she didn't know how her kids were going to handle the news that their father and Marty were an 'item.' They already had enough problems with Jack. Plus, every time she looked at Marty, she could remember John's betrayal of her. She wanted to make Marty suffer as much as possible, just as she had suffered from losing John.

"Blair, I really think we should go sit down," John said insistently as he tried leading her away, but Blair wouldn't hear of it. She moved away from John, approaching Todd and Marty.

"Come on, Marty! Answer the question!" Blair yelled. "I wanna hear this! Was it you this time who ended up RAPING Todd?"


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

Marty stood slowly with a look of fury upon her face. "Shut the hell up, Blair!" Marty exclaimed. "Todd and I are NONE of your business!"

Before Blair could insult her further, Marty unleashed a stinging slap across Blair's face. With wounded eyes, Blair clutched her reddened cheek. "Nice! It's not like I can hit you back, Marty, considering you're pregnant and as big a house and all!" Blair cried out as the urge to slug Marty made her see red.

"Enough, Blair. Let's go sit down," John gruffly insisted.

"You better keep a leash on your girlfriend," Todd remarked to John before he had the chance to lead Blair away toward another booth.

After Blair and John were seated, Todd stood, wrapping an arm around Marty. He looked at her in concern. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yes. But I'm not hungry anymore. Let's just grab a snack through a drive-thru and head off toward Llantano Mountain," Marty suggested.

"Alright," Todd agreed, shooting another angry look over toward Blair and John. Because of Blair's big mouth, he wouldn't be getting his eggs and bacon now. Marty apologized to the flabbergasted waitress before she and Todd hurriedly left the restaurant.

Cautiously, the waitress then walked over to the booth where John and Blair had taken a seat. "Uhhhh... what would you like?" she asked them as though she were afraid of having her head bitten off.

"I'll have the special," answered John.

"I'll have the same," stated Blair.

The waitress walked away to fulfill their orders as Blair let out a heavy, pent-up sigh. "You didn't have to attack Marty," John quietly said.

"She's the one who hit me!"

"But you insulted her."

"I didn't like seeing her with you... and I don't like seeing her with Todd either! She irks me!" Blair cried out.

"Jealous much?" John asked, taking a sip of his glass of water.

"Hell yeah! She can't have you, John!"

"I don't think she wants me. It appears she has her clutches deeply into Todd. And even if she did want me, I don't want her. I'm with you, Blair. I already told you that."

Once again, Blair let out a heavy sigh as though she were trying to calm herself down. "I just wish she'd leave town, so I wouldn't have to look at her. What will the kids say when they find out Todd's with her and they are having a kid together?"

"You can let him do the explaining," John suggested.

"Jack already hates his father. He's out of control enough as it is. Todd just doesn't think. I guess he was thinking with his pecker that night he knocked up Marty..."

"Blair, can we talk about something other than Marty and Todd?" John asked hopefully.

"Sure, what would you like to to talk about?" Blair asked. 


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit!

~*~o~*~

Todd and Marty had gotten some breakfast from a drive-thru and had eaten it in the car on their way up Llantano Mountain. "It's so beautiful here. So peaceful," Marty remarked as they were parked along the side of the road, just enjoying the scenery. They could see Llanview far below, along with all the businesses and houses.

"Do you ever miss Ireland?" Todd asked her.

"No, not at all. This is where I belong," Marty told him, taking his hand in hers. "With you..."

"And you don't miss the Irish poet?"

"Of course not," Marty replied as she pressed his hand against her protruding stomach. "Patrick and I were over years ago."

"At first I thought the baby was his. Then my second thought was 'It's John's,'" Todd told her.

Marty laughed. "I wouldn't sleep with John again if my life depended on it, not after he totally disrespected me with Natalie. I sort of feel sorry for Blair, getting mixed up with him again. I can't believe it; I actually feel sorry for Blair."

"And you should feel sorry for her," Todd said in a voice seething with anger. "If she attacks you again, I'll-."

"Todd, remember, she's the mother of your children."

"Well, so are you now, Marty. And I don't want anything to happen to you and our baby."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Todd. And our baby is just fine. Feel him kicking?" she said with a smile.

"He's always kicking. The kid's on a sugar-high or something. Wait, did you just call the baby a 'he'?" Todd asked her.

"Well, that's better than calling our baby an 'it,'" Marty responded. "I don't care what we have; whether it's a boy or a girl. Though at times, I thought a little girl would be nice, considering my only child is a son."

"I still think this wild little munchkin that keeps kicking you is a boy," Todd said with a half-smirk. "But if I'm wrong, you're absolutely right; it's not going to matter. It's our baby, and I'm going to be blissfully happy."

Looking into his eyes, Marty gently kissed his lips. "I already feel blissfully happy," she told him. "I have you in my life again, and it's more than I could have ever imagined."

"So, uhhhh... did you want to get married before the baby is born?" Todd suddenly inquired. He wasn't much for proposals, and he was half-scared out of his mind just asking her, but he gazed at her hopefully; eager to hear her answer.

~*~o~*~

"Let's talk about sex," John suggested with that naughty little smirk upon his face. He wanted to distract Blair from the subject of Marty and Todd, and he was certain that a hot, kinky sex talk would do the trick.

"John, is that all you think about- SEX?" Blair demanded.

"Well, yeah... that and work," John admitted.

Blair just shook her head. "I suppose after lunch you'd like to take me back home and make wild, passionate love to me..."

"Yeah, I certainly would," John answered. "Do you have any kinky ideas? Something we haven't tried yet?"

"Well, we haven't done it in a public place yet," Blair told him with a sexy wink.

John smirked. "Do you want me to lift you up on this table... and take you right here?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we might just get thrown out and you'd lose your badge if we went that far," Blair responded with a little laugh.

"You know how I love to live dangerously, Blair. I am always 'up' for something wild and incredibly kinky."

Blair reached under the table, fondling John's hardening tool. "Ohhh yeah, I know how you love to 'rise' to the occasion."

John squirmed as she toyed with his growing erection. "When we get home, you are in so much trouble, Blair," he warned.

"I'm counting on that," she told him. She then had to behave herself, because the waitress was walking over with their orders. John looked a little uncomfortable, but she was loving every minute of it. It served him right for being such a horny sex maniac.

John managed to tame his wild side just long enough to eat their lunch. After lunch, they hurriedly left the restaurant and went back to LaBoulie. They only had a couple of hours of playtime before Jack and Sam would be home from school. Luckily, Starr and Hope had gone out for the day.

"Where would you like me to fuck you first?" John asked as they walked into the foyer.

"How about the living room... right in front of the fireplace?" Blair suggested.

John lifted Blair into his muscular arms and carried her into the living room. He couldn't wait to get her naked and make hot, passionate love to her again and again. But to his and Blair's surprise and shock, someone else was already making love in the living room. 


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

Jack never thought he would be caught with his pants down. When John and his mom had walked into the livingroom, Shane Morasco had been down on his knees giving Jack oral sex while Jack had been seated upon the couch. Jack had been right in the middle of having an orgasm when he looked up to see his mom and John staring at him and Shane in shock.

"Wh- what the hell is going on?" Blair had gasped.

Jack couldn't answer at first as he was too busy cumming. After he shuddered and his seed had stopped spilling forth into Shane's mouth, he finally got his wits about him to speak. "Mom, I can explain everything-," Jack began.

Suddenly Shane got to his feet, a look of a trapped animal upon his face. John didn't say a word as he set Blair on her feet considering he had been carrying her in his arms. Shane brushed past Blair and John, rushing out of the room.

"Shane, come back!" Jack called out, as he reached for his boxers to cover his privates. But it was too late, Shane had already disappeared out the front door.

"Son, we need to talk," spoke Blair.

"I'll give you and Jack some time to talk. I'll be upstairs," John stated as he gave Blair a quick kiss. He left the room, knowing that Blair and Jack needed a private moment.

Jack reached for his shirt and quickly tugged it on. For a moment Blair didn't say anything as she sank down in a chair across from the couch where Jack was seated. "Son, you could have come to me and talked about this..." Blair told him.

"This? You mean that I'm gay, Mom?" Jack questioned, sounding defensive.

"Well, yes..." Blair said with a heavy sigh. "I love you, Jack. And I understand, more than you know."

"How could you POSSIBLY understand?" Jack said with a sneer. "I've actually known I was gay for the past few months now... and I'm attracted to Shane. That's why I bullied him, so he'd think I hated him and I wouldn't have to deal with my own feelings whenever I was near him. I even went so far as to pretend I was a girl on the internet, just so I could talk dirty to him. Today at school, we had a huge fist-fight in the hallway and we both ended up suspended. He followed me over here. We were fighting again, and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. It felt so good, Mom... so right... And he was kissing me back... One thing led to another and we-."

"Yes, I saw..." Blair responded. "Ohhh Jack, I love you... and if you're gay, I'm not gonna love you any less. I'll ALWAYS love you." Blair wrapped her arms around Jack and held him so tight.

Jack returned his mother's hug, actually relieved to know that she had accepted him. "But what about... Dad?" Jack asked.

Blair pulled away from the hug, looking into her son's eyes. He wasn't speaking of Victor; he was talking about Todd. Had Jack actually called Todd "Dad"?

"Well, son, I'm sure he's going to be shocked at first, but your dad loves you. You just gotta give him a chance."

Jack wasn't so sure. Maybe he wasn't the type of son Todd Manning really wanted. He knew for a fact that he wasn't the son Victor had wanted either. All the turmoil he had been feeling for all these months had made him lash out at everyone and make a great deal of bad decisions. "I'm afraid to tell him, Mom," Jack admitted.

"Don't worry about it now then. Wait and tell him when you are ready," Blair suggested. "Try not to worry."

"I love you, Jack," Blair said, pressing a kiss to her son's cheek.

"I love you, too, Mom," Jack replied, hugging her again. Already a great deal of stress had been lifted from his shoulders. His mother knew he was gay, and she still loved him.

~*~o~*~

"You really want to marry me, Todd?" Marty asked with surprise.

Todd nodded. "Yes, you, me, and this baby are going to be a family," Todd said as smile came to his face. "That is ... if you say 'yes.'"

Marty hesitated only a second. "Yes, I do want to marry you," she responded.

He reached for her, tugging her into his arms and holding her so tight. "You won't regret it, Marty. I've fucked up a lot in the past... but I promise you now that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life just trying to make you happy," Todd stated.

"I believe you, Todd," she said as she pulled back from their embrace to gaze into his eyes.

"So, when do you want to get married? We don't have much time before the baby comes. Do you want to elope or woud you prefer a small wedding with just our friends and family present?" Todd asked.


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

Todd settled his lips on Marty's after she had informed him she wanted a small wedding with just their closest friends and family present. When their kiss changed to one of passion, Todd suggested they should go home. He was becoming aroused and didn't think they could manuever making love in the car, not with Marty nearly seven months pregnant. Claiming they needed to get started on a guest list, Todd started driving back down the mountain. "You're just rushing me back so you can make love to me, aren't you?" Marty teased him knowingly.

Todd chuckled. "Maybe," he told her with a grin.

Giggling softly, Marty reached over and started fondling him boldly through his pants. Todd sucked in his breath and warned, "Careful, Marty. I am driving down a narrow, winding road leading down a mountain. As much as I love your touch, this could easily turn into a dangerous situation."

"Okay," she said with a reluctant little sigh as she took her hand off of him. "I'll just save it till we get home."

"I like that idea," he responded with a sexy wink.

"But that's another thing... Where is home gonna be? We can't live at the Palace Hotel where I've been staying and your apartment is far too small for you, me, and the baby. Where would you like to live once we get married?" Todd asked.

~*~o~*~

After her talk with Jack, Blair went upstairs to talk with John. She found him lounging on the bed. She crawled in beside him, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a smile. "How'd things go with Jack?" John asked her.

"Actually it went fairly well," Blair responded. "I told him I love him no matter what. He's my son, and I accept him as he is, and I told him that. He seems relieved that I took it so well, yet he's nervous that Todd won't understand."

"How do you think Todd will react?"

"I really don't know. But I do hope Todd doesn't make Jack feel badly about this. He can't help it that he's gay. He needs to have his family love and accept him."

John held Blair close and tenderly kissed her lips. "Seeing how good you are with your kids makes me love you even more," he spoke as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love my kids will all my heart, ALL of them. And the truth is, I understand what Jack is going through... more than anyone could ever know," Blair said softly.

John gave Blair a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"John, I haven't said anything to you about it yet... because I really wasn't sure what you'd think..."

When her voice trailed off, once again John looked perplexed. "Think about what?" he questioned.

"John, ever since Victor died, Tea and I have... Well, we've been more than friends," Blair informed him.

"You mean...?"

"Yes," Blair told him. "It started out as me comforting her. She needed someone close to her, holding her, and just making sure she went through the motions of her life after losing the man she loved. She was so depressed, she wasn't even taking care of herself properly. I was so worried about her. I went over there one day, and she was lying around in her wrinkled sweat clothes. She needed to wash her hair and didn't even feel like taking a shower... so I 'helped.'"

"You helped, huh?" John said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Blair nodded. "After that, it sort of became something we both needed, and we've ended up 'together' several times."

"So, what's she going to think when she finds out I'm staying here at your place?" John asked.

"I dunno... but it's not like she and I were dating or in a relationship or something of that nature. She's still grieving Victor and very much in love with him," Blair reminded.

"I just don't want to come between you two. I know what you have with her is something really special."

"It is something really special. But I honestly don't think she'll be jealous or anything- although she's gonna miss our times together," Blair responded softly, knowing that she was going to miss being with Tea as well. As much as she wanted John and was happy to be reunited with him, a part of her wanted Tea, too. With Tea, she didn't have to worry about getting hurt, unlike with John.

"I think you should talk to her, Blair," suggested John. "Before she hears about us from someone else. You wouldn't want to unnecessarily hurt her."

"You're right, John. I need to talk to Tea," Blair agreed, although a part of her was aching knowing she'd have to give Tea up. She realized then she wanted BOTH Tea and John. She couldn't have them both... could she? She had to make some sort of decision... and fast.


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

The more Blair thought about it, she was fairly certain she couldn't give up Tea. She wanted both John AND Tea- for as long as possible and if they both agreed. "John, I don't want to tell Tea things are over between us. The truth is, I want BOTH of you..." Blair admitted. "And if Tea agrees, how would you feel about... you, me, and her... 'together'?"

John just stared at her, trying to absorb what it was he was hearing. Was Blair suggesting some sort of kinky threesome? Had he heard her right?

When John didn't answer right away, Blair went on to say, "I know how you like kinky situations, and I know you think Tea is an extremely beautiful and desirable woman. Surely you've thought about having more than one woman in your bed at one time?"

"That would be a dream-cum-true for me," John admitted with a little smirk.

"Great then," Blair said with a smile. "I'll ask Tea tomorrow. Let's just hope she thinks it's a good idea, too."

"I don't know if I can handle both of you though," John said teasingly as he lightly nibbled Blair's neck. "You two might just kill me..."

"Don't worry. We'll give you a breather while we are licking each other," Blair said in a sexy voice.

"Ohhh my God," John said as he felt his cock stir at Blair's provocative words. "I hope Tea says 'yes.'"

"Well, I do have a way of persuading her," Blair stated with a naughty, little smirk.

~*~o~*~

Todd and Marty arrived back at his place. He got on the laptop and started looking at Llantano Mountain reality ads. "I think I've found something," Todd said with excitement as he showed Marty the screen. "What do you think of this, babe? It's already furnished and the new owners will be able to move in at anytime."

Marty looked at the screen to see an ad for a three bedroom cottage on Llantano mountain. As she read the ad, she found that the master bedroom had a beautiful view of the lake, a king-sized bed, and a huge, cedar-lined closet. There were also two other bedrooms, plus 2 full-sized bathrooms. The livingroom featured rustic furniture, plus a stone fireplace. There was a porch swing overlooking the lake along with a large hottub. It also included a covered fishing area with a park bench situated on the dock.

"Wow, that sounds lovely, Todd," Marty remarked. "But that's gotta be very expensive."

"So, I am loaded. What's money if you can't spend it?" Todd answered with a grin. "Should I call and tell them we want to buy it?"

"I think we should take a look at it first," replied Marty. "But yes, it does sound perfect for you, me and the baby. And the fact that we can move in right away, that's definitely a plus."

"I think we found our home. Now all we gotta do is plan the guest list and start thinking about the wedding preparations. Where would you like to get married?" Todd asked.

"I'd like Andrew to do the ceremony at St. James Church," Marty answered. "I'll call him and set everything up. How soon shall we get married?"

Todd placed a hand on Marty's protruding stomach. "As soon as possible, I think. You're going to pop soon," he said with a chuckle.

"Are you saying I am fat?" Marty asked, giving him a pouty look.

"No, I am saying you are very pregnant. And you're as sexy as hell," Todd responded as he lifted her into his arms and began carrying her off toward the bedroom.

Gently he deposited her on the bed and joined her there. "You really think I am sexy being almost seven months pregnant?" she asked him with a little smile.

"Yes, you are so beautiful carrying my baby," he responded as he tugged her into his arms and gazed into her eyes.

"Good answer," she said as she fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him to her for a long, passionate kiss.

~*~o~*~

The next morning after Sam and Jack had went off to school, Blair went over to Tea's. Tea had just got Dani off to school as well. "Hey," Tea said with a smile when Blair came in. Blair always had a way of coming in unannounced, and Tea didn't even care. Afterall, they had been lovers for the past few months.

"I've missed you. Where have you been?" Tea asked as she pulled Blair into her arms. She gazed into Blair's expressive amber eyes as she longed to kiss her.

"I've been sort of busy. Jack told me he's gay," Blair told Tea.

"Really? Wow. I bet that was sort of a shocker."

"Well, yeah... I knew something was on his mind, and he'd been acting out... but I never would have thought..."

"Has he told Todd yet?" Tea questioned.

"No, he's actually afraid of what Todd's reaction will be... and the two are not exactly on speaking terms," Blair responded. "I just hope Todd has a good reaction... that he accepts Jack as he is, considering he has feelings for Shane Morasco."

"Yes, I agree. Todd needs to handle this well, for Jack's sake."

"Tea, I need to ask you something..." Blair began, hesitating as she tried to come up with the best way to approach the subject with Tea.

"You can ask me anything, Blair."

"Tea, I care for you very deeply. What we have shared has meant the world to me. I honestly never want it to end..."

"Ohhh no..." Tea gasped as a look of profound sadness came to her face. "You're gonna tell me we are 'over'..."

Blair just shook her head. "No, I don't want us to be 'over'. I swear it, Tea. It's just that- there's someone else."

"Who? Not my brother Tomas again?" Tea said with an unhappy look. "Ohhh God, don't tell me it's Todd!"

"No, no!" Blair assured Tea. "I am definitely not seeing Tomas. And Todd... no way, he's with Marty now."

"Marty? Ohhh good God! When did that happen?"

"I dunno. But he's madly in love with her or some shit... and they are having a kid..."

Tea wrinkled her nose in displeasure. "You have all sorts of shocking news, Blair. So, who's this guy? It is a guy, isn't it?" prompted Tea.

"Yes, it's a guy!" Blair exclaimed. "Actually, it's John. John and I are back together. He moved back in to La Boulie."

"Wow, Blair. I can't believe it. You and John... I know you've always had a 'thing' for him."

"Yes, I have... but he hurt me deeply. He was a big jerk, leaving me for Marty. He has a thing for beautiful women... the more the better, it would seem."

"I hope you will be happy with him," Tea stated with sincerity, although she couldn't keep the hint of disappointment from lingering her voice. She'd miss her passionate moments with Blair. It had been so wild and spontaneous.

"Tea, I honestly don't want to give you up. I want John... and you, too," Blair admitted.

"But how? You'll spend the weekends here with me... and the weekdays over at La Boulie with John?"

"No, that's not what I am proposing. I've talked this over with John... and we want you in our bed with us. That is ... if you are willing," Blair said to Tea.


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

"Wow, Blair, you're taking a big risk, inviting me into the bed you share with John. He left you for Marty... don't you worry he will leave you again... for me?" Tea asked as she gazed into Blair's eyes. She wasn't saying 'no.' She just didn't want Blair to get hurt.

"Why? Are you thinking of stealing John from me, Tea?'" Blair questioned.

"I wouldn't dream of it. He's sexy as hell, but he's not really my type. You're more my type, Blair... and I'm still mourning Victor," Tea reminded.

"I understand that, but the question is... would you like to sleep with me and John?"

"Sure, I'll try anything once," Tea responded. "How about this weekend- you, me and John... in your bed at La Boulie?"

"Sounds like a plan," Blair agreed. "Now we just gotta think of a way to send the kids out for the day... so we can have the whole place to ourselves for a little fun."

"I know what a screamer you are, Tea," Blair said with a little smirk.

"I do have a tendency to get a little loud," stated Tea with a chuckle.

Just then Tea's cell phone rang. "It's Todd," remarked Tea as she looked down at the caller I.D.

"Are you gonna tell him you and I are planning to have a threesome with John?" Blair joked.

"We don't want to give the poor guy a heart attack," Tea laughed before taking the call.

"Hello, Todd," Tea said into the phone.

"Hey, I know Dani's at school right now, but I wanted you to hear this from me..." Todd said to his ex-wife on the phone. "Tea, I am getting married this weekend. And I'd like Dani to be there."

"You're WHAT?" Tea gasped in surprise.

"Marty and I are getting married," Todd explained. "Just tell Daniela to come to St. James Church Saturday afternoon, and she's welcome to bring a date."

"Uhhhh... alright, I'll tell her," Tea responded, still in a state of shock over Todd's announcement.

Tea had just ended her call with Todd when Blair's cell phone began to ring as well. "It's Todd!" Blair exclaimed.

"Go figure," quipped Tea, rolling her eyes. "He's going to tell you he's marrying Marty!"

"Ewww... God! You gotta be kidding, Tea! I'm gonna upchuck!" Blair remarked before she took the call.

"Hello, Todd. What could you be calling about?" Blair asked after she had answered her cell phone.

"Actually, Blair, I am calling to let you know that Marty and I are getting married this weekend. I wanted you to be the first to know..." spoke Todd.

"The first to know, huh?" Blair said as she looked at Tea and rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Yeah, and I wanted to tell you- leave Marty the hell alone. You attack her again, and you're gonna answer to me..." came Todd's furious growl.

"Ooooo Todd, so protective and He-Man-like. I'll leave your precious Marty alone... as long as she keeps her slutty little hands away from John!" Blair stated angrily.

"Marty's having my baby. We are getting married on Saturday. She wants nothing to do with John. You can have him all to yourself."

"All to myself, huh?" said Blair as she gave Tea a little smirk. Well, she'd have him ALMOST all to herself. First she was gonna share him with Tea just a little bit.

"Yeah, have at him. I don't give a damn. I just need you to talk to Jack for me. He and I aren't exactly on speaking terms, you know... and I'd like him to come to the wedding. I've already talked to Starr and she and Hope are gonna be there... but it would mean a lot to me if Jack could be there as well," Todd told Blair. "Do you think you could talk to him and tell him I'd like him to be at the church Saturday afternoon? He's welcome to bring a date."

"Well, Todd, that might be just a little difficult," Blair said softly as she was looking at Tea. How was Todd going to react if Jack showed up at the wedding with Shane Morasco as his date?

"What do you mean? What the hell are you talking about, Blair?"

"Nevermind. You'll find out for yourself soon enough," Blair replied. "Yes, I'll talk to Jack."

"Great, and Sam is welcome to come to the wedding as well. He and I are best buddies," Todd said of his nephew.

"Sam would love to be there, I'm sure," responded Blair.

Moments later, Todd had hung up the phone and looked at Marty. "That was a strange phone call," he said with a frown.

"Why? What did Blair say?" Marty asked.

"I have a feeling she's keeping something from me. I just don't want anything to ruin our wedding."

"Don't worry, Todd. Nothing will," Marty promised as she went into his arms. "Our wedding will be perfect."

"I hope you are right," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

~*~o~*~

The day of the wedding arrived, and Rev. Andrew Carpenter performed the ceremony. Todd was a little nervous, but all of his and Marty's friends and family were there for them, except for Cole, who was unfortunately still in prison. Todd was glad that all of his kids could be there. He only had eyes for Marty as they stood in front of the altar, saying their vows. After they had said "I do," Todd kissed Marty with tenderness and held her in his arms. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

After the ceremony, their family members came forward one by one to congratulate them. Todd hugged Starr and Hope, then Dani and little Sam. "I'm glad you all could come," he said as he smiled at them.

"Where's Jack?" Todd then asked as he looked around for his son.

Jack came forward and approached his father. "Dad, there is something I gotta talk to you about," Jack stated.

Todd did a double-take, hearing Jack's words. "Did you just call me 'Dad?'" Todd asked with surprise.

"Yes," Jack answered, a sheepish look on his face. "Is there somewhere we could talk in private?"

"Sure," Todd said as he turned to tell Marty he'd be back in just a few minutes. Todd then lead Jack away so they could talk without being overheard.

"What's this about?" Todd asked Jack curiously.

"I have something I gotta tell you..." answered Jack as he hesitated.

"Jack, you can tell me anything. I'm your father," Todd prompted.

"Look, Dad... I wanted to come here today with a date, but I couldn't... not until you knew... I'm gay," Jack suddenly blurted out.

Looking at his son, Todd didn't think he'd heard him right. "What did you just say?" Todd asked in shock.

"I'm gay," Jack repeated. "I know I'm probably not the son you hoped for... but I'm me... and I hope that you will accept me."

~*~o~*~

Since all the kids were at the church attending Todd and Marty's wedding, Blair and John were making the most of the time they had to themselves at La Boulie. Tea and Blair had something wild and kinky cooked up for John. "What are you up to?" John asked with a sexy smirk as Blair left the bathroom wearing a little red neglagee.

"You're going to love this, John," Blair promised as she joined him in bed.

"I thought Tea was coming over to play," John responded with a look of disappointment on his face.

"She'll be here soon," replied Blair. "And she's bringing a surprise."


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

Todd was speechless after having heard Jack make his admission. Considering his father just stood there staring at him in a state of astonishment, Jack went on speaking. "Dad, please try to understand. I have feelings for Shane Morasco. I realized the other day, I gotta act on those feelings. I need to tell him that I care for him, because if I don't, I am not going to be happy. I don't want to spend the rest of my life being unhappy, not being with the one I truly love. Please, Dad, can you just try to understand what I'm telling you?"

Hearing those words, Todd quietly nodded. "I DO understand, Son," Todd said to Jack. "Life is too short not spend it with the one you truly love. When I was younger, I hurt Marty. I nearly destroyed my own chance at happiness. Don't let that happen to you. I want you to be happy, Jack. If being with Shane is what would make you truly happy, then I think you should go for it. Above all, I just want you to be happy; don't throw your life away as I nearly did."

Jack wrapped his arms around Todd in a hug. "Thank you," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Jack," Todd said as he hugged his son tightly. Today had turned out to be a double-blessing. He had married Marty AND he had gotten his son back. In that moment, Todd Manning was a very happy man.

~*~o~*~

Tea sauntered over toward the bed carrying a pair of metal handcuffs. "I've heard you've been a bad, bad boy, Detective McBain," Tea said in her sexiest voice. With those words, Tea had handcuffed John to the bed.

"What did I do?" John asked, trying to look all innocent.

"From what I hear, you're a Womanizer. Blair and I are going to make you pay," remarked Tea.

"John, your wicked ways have finally caught up with you," Blair stated as she tugged down his boxers. "Tonight, you're going to be punished."

"Punished? What are you and Tea gonna do to me?" John asked with just a hint of worry in his voice.

"You are going to watch Tea and I pleasure each other. We are going to cum and cum; and you'll just have to sit there and watch us. You won't even be able to stroke yourself."

"That doesn't sound very fair," complained John.

"Then you shouldn't have been such a BAD boy," Tea told him as she watched Blair throw John's boxers aside. John already had a massive erection, considering he had two beautiful half-dressed women in the room with him. Hearing them talking about pleasuring each other, John was greatly aroused.

"Please... can I play, too?" John begged when he saw Tea and Blair kissing each other. He was almost close enough to touch them, but not quite.

"Naughty boys must be punished," Blair responded in between kinky kisses she continued to place upon Tea's lips.

After a few arousing kisses, Blair had lowered Tea to the bed. "I missed making love to you," Blair told her as she began removing Tea's clothes. After she had Tea naked, she began placing tiny kisses all over Tea's beautiful body.

"Ohhhh!" Tea moaned, feeling Blair's warm, wet lips upon her breasts. Blair drew a dusky-rose nipple into her mouth and began to suck it. John watched the entire exchange, his cock rock-hard and throbbing insistently, but he wasn't even able to stroke it.

Blair stopped nibbling Tea's nipple and looked up at John. "Would you like to watch me taste Tea?" she asked John in sexy voice.

"I'd love to see that," John responded in a deep growl.

Blair pulled Tea's legs apart and settled herself between them. She began licking and tasting Tea's trembling pink lips. Tea opened her legs wider, feeling Blair's exploring tongue on her moist feminine flesh. "God, that's hot," John muttered, wishing he could be in on the fun.

"Take off the handcuffs, Blair. Let me finger you while you lick Tea," John suggested.

"After I make her cum, I might let you sink your cock into her..." Blair told John. "...While she's pleasuring me..."

John grinned, because he really wanted to fuck Tea. This was turning out to be one of the most exciting nights of his life. "Make her cum, Blair..." John said as he watched Blair's tongue teasing Tea's hard little clit. Handcuffed to the bed, John had a perfect view of Blair and Tea's kinky lovemaking.

Blair licked Tea faster and faster until suddenly Tea let out a long, sexy scream. Blair tasted Tea's sweet juices on her tongue and kissed her inner thighs. "Told ya Tea was a screamer," Blair remarked to John.

"That was fuckin hot. You ladies got my cock so hard," murmured John as he stared down at it.

Tea and Blair were staring, too. "He's ready, Tea. Would you like to fuck him?" Blair asked her lover.

~*~o~*~

After their beautiful wedding, Todd and Marty had drove to their new house on the mountain. Movers had brought all of their belongings to their new home earlier that day and the maid had put it all away. Since their home was already furnished and had a romantic atmosphere, it was the perfect place to spend their honeymoon. As they stood on the front porch, Marty gasped as Todd lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold. "Be careful, Todd," Marty warned him with a little giggle. "I must weigh a ton, considering I am hugely pregnant."

Todd only laughed as he carried her inside and gently set her down upon her feet. "Nahhh... you still weigh next-to-nothing..." he responded as he stood with her in the living room of their new beautiful home and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "You were right. Our wedding WAS perfect. You were so beautiful today when you said your vows."

Marty caressed Todd's cheek, gently tracing her fingertips over his scar. "It was absolutely amazing," she agreed. "I loved EVERYTHING about it. I'm so happy, Todd."

Todd nodded his head in agreeance. "I got my son back, too, today," Todd informed Marty. "We had a little talk at the church... and everything's cool now between us."

"I'm glad things are getting better between you," Marty said to him with a smile. "What did you and Jack talk about?"

"He told me he's gay. I couldn't believe it at first. It was a lot to digest. But I love him... and I just want him to be happy."

"I really wish Cole could have been there with us at our wedding as well," Marty said a little sadly.

"I know, baby... but he's getting out of prison soon. I haven't even got the chance to meet him yet."

"I hope you like him better than your brother did."

"Victor and I share DNA, but we aren't exactly alike; as you know. I'm going to give your son the benefit of the doubt," Todd promised. "I only hear good things about him from Starr."

"Thank you, Todd. It would mean a lot to me if you were nice to Cole."

"Am I ever nice, Marty?" Todd asked teasingly.

Marty just gave him a little grin as she began to take a look around their amazing new home. It was everything she had dreamed it would be and more. "Where would you like to make love first?" she asked Todd.

Todd followed Marty into the bedroom. "We can start here," he answered as he unzipped the back of her dress.

"I don't want to wait, Todd," Marty told him. "I want you now."

"I want you, too," Todd responded as his lips lowered onto hers.


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

"It would be my pleasure to fuck him, Blair," Tea stated as she got up from the bed and went to unshackle John. Once the handcuffs were off, John began rubbing his wrists. Tea gave him a sexy look as she was gazing at his stiff arousal.

"Blair, you never told me John was so well-endowed," Tea said with a smirk. "He's definitely got enough for the both of us."

"Ohhh yeah?" challenged John. "Come here, and I will give you some of it."

"Only if Blair gets to play, too," responded Tea.

"Why don't you lick Blair while I'm fucking you from behind?" John suggested.

"Lay down on the bed, Blair. Open your legs wide. I can't wait to taste you..." Tea urged.

Blair lay down on the bed, opening her legs for Tea. Tea settled herself between Blair's slender thighs and began to lick her sweetness. "Ohhh Blair, you taste soooo damn good," Tea spoke before driving her tongue into Blair's juicy center.

John watched with interest, coming behind Tea as she was positioned face-down/ass-up on the bed. Tea moaned against Blair's mound as John pressed his body against Tea's ass from behind. "You have her so fuckin wet, Blair," John commented as he nestled his fingers in the wetness of Tea's pussy.

With no further preliminaries, John drove his massive erection deep into Tea's snug slit. "Ohhh God, you feel fuckin amazing," he groaned as every inch of him sunk into her heat. Tea cried out as his cock throbbed so deeply inside of her.

"I can't believe I am fucking two women at once!" John cried out in happiness as he began sliding his shaft in and out of Tea's clenching pussy.

"Fuck her harder, John!" Blair insisted. "Make her scream!"

"I'm trying... I'm trying," John stated. "I'm fucking her as hard as I can!"

~*~o~*~

Marty lay in Todd's arms after they had finished making love. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her once again.

"It's amazing; being here with you... knowing we are married and all our dreams are coming true," she responded as she lightly caressed his cheek.

Todd nodded and lightly nibbled her neck. He then stood up from the bed, lifting her up in his arms. "I want to make love to you again. I want to make love to you until we are too tired and we just cannot do it any longer."

"Really?" Marty giggled as he carried her outside to the back porch. "I think I can go much longer than you can..."

"Is that a challenge?" he said teasingly as he carried her over to the dock.

"You can bet on it," Marty responded as Todd set her down carefully.

"You seriously want to do it here... on the dock? One of us is bound to get splinters."

"That's okay. I thought to grab a blanket," Todd said with a smirk as he proceeded to spread it out upon the wooden planks which made up the dock. "I kind of like it here, under the stars."

"It is a beautiful sight," Marty agreed as she gazed out at the stars and the moon as they shone their radiant beauty upon the lake. "I love it here, Todd."

"You're the most beautiful sight of all," Todd murmured as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you, baby."

Their lips met as he tugged her onto his lap. He slid his hands up and down her back as they kissed. He was going to make love to her in every single room of their new home, on the both of the porches, the dock, and everywhere in between before their honeymoon had ended. He was just getting started.

~*~o~*~

Tea had came three times, Blair once, and John twice. "That was so fucking good," John said as he smoked a cigarette in bed between the two beautiful women who were his lovers. Blair gazed over at Tea over John's sexy chest. She had a satisfied smirk upon her face.

"You ladies are gonna end up killing me," John said when he noticed the mischievious look that had passed between them.

"I think you can handle it, John," Tea stated as she saw Blair was stroking his erection back to life again.

"Wait," he spoke as he reached for Blair's exploring hand, taking it into his own.

Questioningly, he looked into her amber eyes. "Is this gonna be a permanent thing? You, me, and her... all in one bed?"

"I don't know, John... do you want it to be?" Blair asked.

"Sure, I'm all for it. As long as Tea's happy," answered John.

Both sets of eyes moved to Tea. "Tea?" Blair prompted.


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

Two months had passed since John and Blair's first romp with Tea. Over the past few weeks, the three of them had spent many moments pleasuring one another. Blair couldn't imagine anything better than what the three of them had and seriously never wanted it to end. Often she feared that something would ruin it, but she prayed nothing ever would, because she loved BOTH Tea and John. She didn't want to imagine her life without either one of them.

John and Blair continued to live at LaBoulie while Tea remained at the Manning Estate with Dani. Since Dani was a teenager with a life of her own, Tea spent huge blocks of time with John and Blair. So far, none of the kids suspected anything, and Blair worried how they might react if any of them found out about her wild and crazy sex life with both of her lovers.

"Hey, Blair, we haven't heard from Tea in a couple of days. I hope she calls soon," said John one morning as he was getting dressed for work.

"She's been out of town with a client working on an important case," Blair responded. "But she should be arriving back at any time."

As if on cue, Blair's cell phone rang. Sure enough, it was Tea. "It's her!" Blair said with excitement.

"Great. Ask her if she wants to come over tonight... for a little...kinky fun," spoke John with a smirk.

"Alright," said Blair with a happy laugh.

"Hey, Tea... we've missed you," Blair said into the phone. "John says he hopes you will come over tonight... for a little... fun..."

"Blair, I need you to come to the hospital. Something's... happened..." Tea said in a strained voice.

"What? The hospital? What's wrong, Tea?"

"Just hurry! And bring John." With those words, Tea ended the call. Blair looked at John with fear in her eyes.

"Something's happened. Tea said we need to get to the hospital right away."

"I hope it's nothing serious," John responded as he and Blair rushed out of the house.

"I just pray to God that nothing has happened to Dani," Blair stated as they got in the car and hurried off toward the hospital. Tea had already been through enough after losing Victor. Blair didn't think Tea could handle anymore heartache.

~*~o~*~

Todd awakened to find Marty's gaze upon him. It was rare that she would awaken before he did, but this morning something was obviously different. "Hey, babe," he said as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

He then noticed the strange expression upon her face. "What's wrong?" he asked in alarm. He sat up in bed, the blanket falling away from his naked body.

"Todd, I need you to drive me to the hospital," Marty said softly. "The baby is coming."

Todd immediately jumped out of bed and tugged on his jeans. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes, I've been having contractions the last couple of hours."

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" Todd demanded.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep," she responded. "And they were rather far apart at first... but now they are coming much closer together."

"Ohhh my God!" Todd exclaimed as he was totally freaking out. "Are we going to make it to the hospital on time? It's a 20 minute drive down the mountain."

"Don't worry, Todd. Let's just get going, okay?" Marty said calmly as she slipped on her coat and grabbed her bag for the hospital.

Todd hurriedly finished getting dressed, then took the bag from Marty. He also picked up the diaper bag they had packed with items for their new baby, including a fuzzy blanket and a new little outfit. They still didn't know their baby's gender. It was going to be a big surprise.

"Baby, are you sure you're alright?" Todd asked with concern as they left the cottage. "Do you need me to carry you out to the car?"

"I'm fine, Todd," Marty assured him. "Let's just hurry, okay? I don't want our child to born on the drive down the mountain."

Todd looked horrified at the thought. He said a silent prayer that they made it to the hospital on time. He helped Marty into the car and soon they were speeding down the winding road that led down the mountain. He watched her from the corner of his eye, seeing that she was experiencing discomfort. He wanted to hold her and make her pain go away, but all he could do was hurry toward the hospital. He was eager to see their baby, yet he was worried about Marty and feeling uneasy about what this birth might entail. He could only hope Marty and the baby would be alright as he loved them both so much.

~*~o~*~

John and Blair got to the hospital and stepped onto the elevator. They were about to be transported up to the third floor which was the emergency unit when they were approached by a frantic Marty and Todd. Blair looked at Marty who was clearly in labor and trying to breathe through a rather fierce contraction. "Can't you and Todd take another elevator?" Blair spoke snidely to Marty. "John and I got this one."

"No, we can't take another elevator, Blair!" Todd said in a hiss. "Marty's in labor... and we gotta get to the maternity ward right away, unless you want her to have the baby right here."

"Fine...get in!" Blair said in a huff as she held the door open for Marty and Todd to enter.

"Th-thank you..." Marty murmured as she held onto Todd for support. The pain was becoming more intense, and she knew that the baby wasn't going to wait. She was grateful they made it to the hospital, but it was just a matter of time now before the little one made his or her appearance.

"What floor is the maternity ward?" John asked.

"Four," Todd responded.

John pushed the button for the fourth floor and the doors closed. The elevator began to move. Without warning, the elevator lurched and the lights in the tiny room began to flicker. "What the hell?" John quipped.

"We aren't moving. Why aren't we moving?" Blair said in alarm.

"I think we are stuck between floors," stated John.

"Well, hit the emergency button!" Todd said in a growl.

John pressed the emergency button which would alert the hospital's security that there was a problem with the elevator, but it could be minutes or even hours before they were freed. Marty cried out, clutching her stomach as her legs nearly buckled out from under her.

"Someone's going to have to deliver this baby!" Blair said, freaking out.

Todd's eyes were huge. He held onto Marty so she wouldn't collapse as he looked over at John. "What are we going to do?" he asked John helplessly.


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This triangle involves Blair Cramer, John McBain, and Marty Saybrooke. I tossed Todd Manning into the mix as well to shake things up a bit! (At this point I don't know who will end up with who, so we will just have to see where it goes.)

~*~o~*~

"I'm going to deliver this baby. I've had training for emergency births on the force; everything's going to be just fine," John told Marty.

Marty just shook her head. "I can't lose another baby," she said in scared little whimper. She wanted a doctor. How in the world was John going to deliver her baby in this elevator? She would deliver this child herself if she could, but that really wasn't possible.

John looked at Blair and Todd. "We need to get Marty comfortable. Everyone take off your coats. Lay them on the floor," John ordered.

"Hurry!" Marty gasped as another intense pain tore through her.

Soon everyone had laid their coats out on the floor of the elevator, and Todd carefully helped Marty lie down. "Todd, you hold Marty's head in your lap... and Blair, I need you to prepare to take the baby after it comes," said John as he continued giving orders.

Todd took Marty's head in his lap as he gently caressed her hair. She looked up into his eyes seeing fear in his gaze although he was doing his best to hide it from her. "I love you, baby... and everything's going to be alright," he whispered.

In the meantime, John had pushed Marty's dress up to her waist. When he removed her panties, Blair let out a loud gasp. "Ohhh my God! I can see the baby's head!"

"Marty, listen to me," John said as he met her gaze. "This baby is coming now. I need you to push."

Marty just shook her head. "I don't want to have my baby here. What if something goes wrong?"

"You don't have a choice," John stated. "The baby's head is crowning. It's not gonna wait. Now when the next contraction hits, you push."

Marty tried to protest, but she no longer had control of the situation. Her body took over and she began bearing down with each fierce contraction. She let out a gasp as the pain was extremely intense.

"Great, Marty," John said encouragingly. "You're doing so good. The baby's head is almost out."

Marty pushed again, and John suddenly looked at Blair in alarm. The cord was wrapped tight around the infant's neck. John wasn't sure what he could do to save the baby considering he did not have a knife to cut the cord.

"Okay, Marty... stop pushing," John said urgently as he worked to carefully free the cord from around the infant's neck.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Marty cried out, seeing the worried expressions mirrored on John's and Blair's faces.

"Just don't push," John insisted.

Marty bit her lip, trying not to push although the urge was great. Her gaze moved to Todd to see that his face had gone completely white. "Todd," she whispered to him. Suddenly every muscle in Todd's body went limp, and he crumpled to the floor right behind Marty.

"Todd!" Marty exclaimed.

"He fainted," Blair said as she saw Todd out cold on the floor.

"Todd?" Marty murmured as she was trying to reach out to him.

John realized that Marty was more concerned about Todd in that moment than she was for herself and the baby. At least Todd's fainting had taken Marty's mind off the need to push. Finally, John had managed to free the baby's cord.

"We need to get this baby out now," John spoke up. "I need you to push again."

"I don't know if I can do this, John," Marty said in a sob.

"Yes, you can. Blair and I are going to help you," John promised.

"You want to see your baby, don't you?" Blair said as she knelt at Marty's side.

"Yes," Marty said as she pushed with all her strength.

John watched in awe as the baby was born into his hands. Looking down at the tiny child, John saw that the infant was lifeless and not breathing. John and Blair exchanged worried looks as John started to work urgently on the baby, willing it to breathe.

"What's wrong? Why isn't my baby crying?" Marty asked fearfully as she tried to get a glimpse of her child.

"It's okay, Marty. John's got this all under control," Blair said as she attempted to soothe Marty.

From behind Marty, Todd let out a groan, but he wasn't waking up yet. He didnt even know his baby had been born. Tears washed down Marty's face when she realized her precious baby wasn't breathing.


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

John worked urgently to save the baby's life. He massaged the infant's tiny back and cleared it's airway. Still, the child did not breathe. John released small puffs of air into the infant's tiny mouth as he tried everything in his power to revive it. After a moment, the child gave a small sputtering cry. As John continued to massage the newborn's pale flesh, it gradually began to pinken up.

John gave Blair and Marty a smile. Blair and Marty looked at each other in relief, hearing the infant's cries. "What's going on?" Todd grumbled as he sat up and assessed the situation.

"Welcome back," John said to Todd. "You have a beautiful new daughter."

Todd rubbed his head as he really couldn't remember passing out. He looked down at Marty, seeing streaks of tears upon her face. Then his eyes settled on the baby who was wriggling in John's hands.

The baby's cries became louder and louder because she was naked and cold. "Hand me your shirt, Todd. We need to get your daughter warm," John said as he held the crying child against his chest.

As Todd took off his shirt and handed it to John, silent tears continued to flow from Marty's eyes. "Please let me hold my baby," she pleaded.

John carefully wrapped up the baby and placed her into Marty's arms. A sob tore from Marty's throat as she stared down into the tiny face. "Thank God she's alright," she murmured as she cuddled her newborn child against her chest.

Todd brushed his thumb against the baby's cheek then looked at Marty. "I'm thankful you're both alright."

He then placed his gaze upon Blair and John. "Thank you both so much for everything you've done," Todd said sincerely.

"I'm glad to be of service," John said with a little grin.

At that moment, the elevator lurched again. Blair gasped, grabbing onto the railing which was connected to the wall. "We've gotta get out of here," she said nervously as she looked over at John. Marty was bleeding heavily and it was apparant she was in need of a doctor.

Marty was growing paler and paler by the second. She was losing a lot of blood. Alarmed, John tried to stop the bleeding. "Blair, massage Marty's stomach," John commanded.

Blair hestitated, but came to her senses when she realized that it was a matter of life and death. Luckily Todd was oblivious in that moment to the danger. He was marveling over Marty and their beautiful baby and hadn't noticed all of the blood. However, Marty was fading fast. "Todd," she murmured as she tried to focus on him and the baby. A strange expression came to Todd's face when Marty lost consciousness and he reached out to take the baby.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Marty?" Todd asked frantically of John.

Blair was massaging Marty's lower belly as John was trying to control the excessive bleeding. "Do something, John!" Todd bellowed. "I can't lose Marty!"


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(For the purposes of this story, John doesn't know Liam is his son.)

~*~o~*~

Suddenly the elevator doors came open. An emergency team was on hand to rescue those who had been stranded on the elevator. Todd was frantically yelling for someone to help Marty. John and Blair moved aside so they could place Marty on a gurney and whisk her away toward the nearest hospital room. Dr. Kyle Lewis rushed forward to treat her, and Dr. Vivian Wright was paged right away. Todd followed close behind, carrying his newborn daughter, but they refused to let him go into the room. "No, I'm sorry. You'll have to stay out here," a nurse told Todd.

"But she needs me," Todd said helplessly.

"Dr. Lewis is with her and doing all he can for her. Please wait outside," the nurse insisted.

Todd didn't know what to do or say, so he placed his attention on the baby. Staring down at the little one in his arms, Todd felt tears sting his eyes. This beautiful newborn baby was his only link at that moment to Marty.

The nurse reached out, trying to take the baby from Todd. "I'll take her to the nursery. We'll examine her and get her all cleaned up," the nurse offered.

"Don't touch her," Todd hissed. Todd turned on his heel, going to a nearby bench and settling himself down on it. As he held his daughter, tears choked him. He wasn't even aware as the tears started flowing down his face.

John and Blair quietly approached. Blair sunk down on the bench, wrapping her arm around Todd in a comforting gesture. "Todd, it's going to be alright. Dr. Lewis is with Marty. And she's a fighter. You have to believe that Marty will survive this," Blair said to Todd.

"I can't lose her, Blair. I just can't," Todd said sadly. "I just got her back... and I love her so much."

Blair looked up at John, her own eyes glassy with unshed tears. She knew that if Todd lost Marty, he was going to go berserk. She might not understand the depth of that love Todd had for Marty or their undying connection, but she knew it had caused constant conflict between herself and Todd when they had been married. Todd would have gone to the ends of the earth for Marty, and he wasn't going to take it well if he lost her now.

"Hey, you aren't gonna lose Marty. She's one of the strongest women I've ever known... and she has that beautiful baby now," John spoke up as he too tried to comfort Todd.

"I need to see her," Todd said as his eyes moved toward the room where Marty had been taken. "Why won't they let me see her?"

"You'll see her soon, Todd. Dr. Wright just went in there a moment ago, and she and Dr. Lewis are doing everything they can for her," Blair assured him.

Blair then looked down at the tiny baby and smiled. "That's definitely a gorgeous baby you have there, Todd. Have you thought of any names for her yet?" Blair asked as she tried to get Todd's mind off Marty.

Todd just shook his head as he and Marty had been suspecting all along they were having a boy and hadn't had the chance to come up with a little girl's name yet. A wrenching pain tore through him when he thought he might have to give this precious little girl her name without Marty's input. He couldn't even think of raising his newborn daughter all on his own. He didn't know how he'd survive if he lost Marty.

"I can't do this... I just can't," Todd groaned as a fresh wave of tears came to his eyes. Todd cradled his daughter closer as she was his only tangible link to Marty and that alone was all that was keeping him together.

Suddenly Dr. Lewis stepped out into the hallway. "Todd, you can come in now," Kyle said as he approached the bench where Blair was seated with Todd.

"Marty?" Todd asked in a strained voice.

"It was a close call, but we were able to stop the bleeding. She's awake now, but very weak and she's asking for you," Dr. Lewis told Todd.

"Ohhh thank God!" Blair gasped as Todd rose to his feet.

Todd didn't say a word as he rushed away to be with Marty. Dr. Lewis followed after him. As Todd hurried into the hospital room, Blair stood and went into John's arms. Blair had tears in her eyes as he hugged him tightly.

"That was awful, John. I was trying my best to comfort Todd... but I really didn't believe it would have a good outcome. I thought maybe-."

John held Blair close and caressed her golden hair. "I know. I did, too. I guess the man upstairs is watching over Marty and that baby."

"You were so great... when you delivered the baby. And you saved Marty-."

"No, Blair. We saved her together," John said as he pulled back a fraction and looked into her eyes. He saw something there he didn't expect to see.

"You forgive me now, don't you? For what happened with Marty?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I forgive you. And I know Todd loves Marty with all of his heart, and she loves him. I know Marty isn't a threat to our relationship anymore," Blair stated as she gave him a little smile.

"You're right; she isn't. I couldn't possibly handle you, her, and Tea, too," John said with a little smirk.

At the mention of Tea's name, Blair started freaking out. "Ohhh my God! Tea! We need to get to the E.R. right away and find out what's going on with her!" Blair exclaimed.

"Fine, but we aren't taking the elevator," John said with a chuckle.

Holding hands, they rushed over toward the stairwell, but suddenly John stopped in his track. "Wait, Blair, there's something I want to ask you," John said as he turned to look into her amber eyes.

"What is it, John?" Blair said breathlessly as her urgency to get to Tea was great.

"After we delivered Marty's baby in the elevator and we got to see that blessed miracle, I got thinking. I want a kid," John said as a smile came to his face. "What do you say, Blair? Would you like to have a baby with me?"

Blair stared at him in shock. She hadn't in a million years been expecting this. John wanted a baby with her?

"Ohhh I don't know, John. My kids are almost grown up. And I haven't had a baby in almost 17 years!" Blair said in a gasp.

"Well, there's always adoption..." John suggested. "I just love your kids so much. And I'd like to be a daddy, too."

A little smile came to her face. "You'd be a wonderful daddy, John McBain."

"Would you at least consider having a child with me?" 


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(For the purposes of this story, John doesn't know Liam is his son.)

~*~o~*~

Although she was surprised by his question, Blair quickly recovered. "Of course I want to have a baby with you, John. We can get started on that right away... if you want. But what about Tea? Do you think she'll be okay with you and I having a baby?" Blair questioned.

"I don't know," he responded. "But if she wants a baby, I can give her one, too."

"John," she said as she just shook her head and gave him a little smirk.

"Let's go see what's going on with her, okay?" Blair said as she took his hand and they headed off toward the staircase.

"Alright," John agreed as they rushed off to check on Tea.

~*~o~*~

Todd approached Marty as she lay so pale and still within the hospital bed. "Baby, I'm here," he said as he took her hand in his. Her eyes came open and she managed a smile for Todd.

"You scared the hell out of me," he admitted as he pressed her small hand against his cheek. She could feel the heat of his tears.

"I'm sorry, Todd-."

"I thought I had lost you. I thought I would have to raise our little girl all on my own," Todd said as he looked down at the beautiful child he still held wrapped up snugly in his shirt.

"Our baby almost died, too... but John saved her."

"John and Blair really came through for us. I'm not going to forget that," stated Todd as he pressed Marty's hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "How are you feeling, babe? What did the doctors say?"

"I'm going to be alright. But I am going to need a transfusion."

"Well, don't worry. Your designated blood-donor is here."

Marty couldn't help but laugh at his dry sense of humor. She placed her gaze on their infant daughter. "Is she alright? You should let a doctor look at her."

"You're a doctor. Would you like to look at her?" Todd asked as he placed their newborn daughter in Marty's arms.

"She's so beautiful," Marty whispered as she brushed her lips against the baby's dark-blond hair. "What are we going to name her?"

"I don't know. She isn't exactly the little boy we thought she might be," Todd said with a little grin.

"But she's perfect... and she's ours."

"Yes, she is," Todd agreed as he kissed Marty with tenderness, then pressed a kiss on the top of their daughter's head.

At that moment, the baby awakened and started to cry. "Wow, she's got a good set of lungs on her," Todd chuckled.

The nurse came and reached for the baby. "I'll take her to the nursery and feed her and bathe her. I'll have her right back to you," the nurse promised.

"Alright," Marty agreed as she really wasn't in any position to argue. She was incredibly weak from the birth, and the medical staff were preparing for her transfusion.

After their daughter had been taken to the nursery for her bath, feeding, and exam, the nurse inserted a needle into Marty's arm. To keep Marty's mind off the transfusion that was about to take place, Todd suggested, "Let's start thinking of a few baby names."

"Hmmm. Okay," Marty agreed. "Do you have any suggestions?"

~*~o~*~

John and Blair arrived in the E.R. and were taken in to see Tea. Blair was upset to see a cut and bruises on Tea's face. "Ohhh my God, Tea! What happened?" Blair gasped as she took her into her arms.

"I was on my way back from seeing my client when I had a car accident," Tea explained.

"And where the HELL have you guys been? I have been waiting in this room here for HOURS!" Tea complained loudly.

"Ohhh John had an emergency. He had to deliver Marty's baby in the elevator," Blair answered as she was showering Tea with tender kisses. "I'm so glad you are okay, Tea. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, Blair. I'm just fine. What's this about John delivering Marty's baby? Are Marty and the baby okay?" asked Tea.

"It was frightening experience for all of us, but they're both gonna be fine," responded Blair. "But Tea, what about you? Are you sure you're going to be alright, sweetheart? What caused your car accident?"

"It was John," stated Tea as she settled her gaze onto John.

"Me?" John spoke up. "What did I do?"

"Your boyfriend knocked me up!" Tea said to Blair.

"What?" Blair gasped. "Tea, you're-?"

"Yep, pregnant..." Tea responded. "I got light-headed and passed out driving. When I got to the hospital, they gave me the news. John, you're going to be a father."

John stood there, totally speechless. "Are- are you sure?" he finally asked.

Tea nodded. "I made them do the test twice."

"Wow," was all Blair could say as she gazed affectionately at Tea and caressed her soft dark hair. "How do you feel about this?"


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(For the purposes of this story, John doesn't know Liam is his son.)

~*~o~*~

Tea let out a viscious screech, jumping up from the examining table and attacking John. She had her fingers wrapped tight around his throat as she was furiously strangling him. "Tea!" Blair cried out as she tried to pull Tea off John. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"What?" John gasped, as he struggled to draw in breath again after being strangulated. "She attacked ME and you're worried about HER hurting herself."

Blair helped Tea back to the exam table. "Well, she's pregnant now..." Blair said as she tried to soothe and calm Tea.

Tea was seething, rather unhappy about the turn of events that had left her pregnant with John's baby. With a loud sob, she buried her face in the curve of Blair's neck and shoulder. Blair caressed Tea's dark hair as she cried mournfully.

"John, please go wait out in the hallway. I need to talk to Tea now."

"What? You're sending me out in the hallway?" John protested as he clearly wasn't pleased to be sent from the room.

"Come on, John. I need to talk to Tea about woman-things," Blair insisted.

John gave a heavy sigh, then went out to wait in the hall. Maybe if he was lucky, Blair could get Tea calmed down. He stood out in the hallway, pacing, wondering how he had ever gotten into this situation. He had two women now, his dream-cum-true, except one of them was pregnant- and she clearly wasn't happy about it either.

After John had left, Blair held Tea tight as she caressed her hair and gently crooned words of comfort to her. "Talk to me, Tea. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Blair asked.

Tea let out another sob as she brushed her tears away. "It was all fun and games with you and John... but now I'm pregnant, and I feel like I am betraying Victor. I still love him, Blair..." Tea said as she choked on a sob.

"But God help me, I love you, too," Tea stated as she lay her head wearily upon Blair's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Tea. And you're not going to be alone in this. John and I are going to help you raise this baby. You do want the baby, don't you?" Blair asked as she continued to hold Tea in her embrace.

"Yes. No. I think so," Tea said as she pulled away and looked at Blair. "You'll really help me with the baby?"

"Yes, of course I will," Blair said with a tender smile. "To tell you the truth, John and I were talking about having a baby before we got here to the E.R. He wants to be a dad so badly, but I don't know how to feel about getting pregnant again."

"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about it now. John's getting his baby... and I'm the one who has to be pregnant," Tea said softly.

"I'm sorry, Tea. I got you into this. I asked you to sleep with me and John," Blair said as she gazed at Tea with adoration.

"I wanted to be with you, Blair. I still do."

"Well, what about John? Truth is, Tea, I want him, too... and I don't want to lose either one of you."

"John's 'already in the picture.' I'm carrying his child. I've been sleeping with BOTH of you these past two months. I can't really blame him for this pregnancy. It's something the three of of us chose to do together. I guess I owe John an apology..." Tea said grudgingly.

"Ohhh Tea," Blair said as she pulled her in closer.

~*~o~*~

After her transfusion, Marty felt much better. Her baby had been brought back to her and was lying all warm and snug in her arms. By then, she and Todd had come up with a name for their precious little daughter. "Summer Rose," Marty whispered as she marvelled over the sweet little bundle.

"I wonder what her big brother Cole is going to think of her," Marty spoke with a smile.

"He's gonna love her... and so are Dani, Jack, and Starr," Todd stated as he gazed lovingly at Marty and their child. "And I know Sam's going to love her, too."

"Wait till Hope sees her," Marty added. "Her aunt is younger than her."

Todd chuckled. "We are definitely not a conventional family, but we do make up for it in charm."

"I'm so sleepy, Todd. I think I need some rest," Marty told him softly.

"Alright," Todd said as he gently kissed her lips. "I'll let you get some sleep now... and I'll have a nurse take little Summer back to the nursery. I'm going to give the kids and Vicki a call and tell them the amazing news."

"I love you," she said in a little murmur before closing her eyes to sleep.

"I love you, too," Todd whispered back to her. He told a nurse to take Summer to the nursery, so he could head down the hall to give Starr and Jack a call. He couldn't wait to share news of his precious new daughter.

~*~o~*~

Blair called John back into the room. "Tea has something to say to you," Blair said as she held John's hand and brought him closer to Tea's side.

"I'm sorry, John," Tea said quietly. "I apologize for choking you, screaming in your ear, and calling you an overgrown penis."

"You called me an overgrown penis?" John said with a frown.

"Well, maybe I just called you that in my mind... not outloud. The point is, I'm sorry. We all got in this mess together. You, me, and Blair. And this isn't just your fault. We all have to take responsibility for it together."

"I appreciate that, Tea. I didn't think of the consequences when we had our fun together. But I will accept responsibility now for my actions... and I want to be a good father to this baby we are having... that is, if you will let me," John said as he wrapped an arm around both Tea and Blair.

"We are keeping the baby?" Blair said hopefully with excitement in her voice.

"Yes," Tea said as she smiled at Blair.

Tea and Blair began to kiss. John watched, feeling left out for a moment. "Don't I get a kiss, too?" he pleaded.

"Ohhh come here," Blair said as she pulled him close and kissed him, too.

A doctor walked in, watching the three of them in shock. "Can Tea come home now?" Blair asked the doctor.

"No, I am sorry. She has to stay for observation. She can go home first thing in the morning," the doctor answered.

"Ohhh bummer. No play-time tonight, Tea," Blair said as she kissed her again.

"Will you get your lips off Tea and let her get some rest?" John asked Blair.

Blair laughed. "Well, I guess so, if I must."

"I love you, Tea," Blair whispered in her ear. She then gave Tea one final kiss and left with John. The hospital staff got Tea a room in the maternity ward so she could be observed and get some much-needed rest.

Tea curled up in her hospital bed and attempted to get some sleep. In the morning, Blair and John would be back for her, and the three of them could start their life together with the new baby they were going to have. Tea just knew it was going to be amazing.

~*~o~*~

A man walked onto the fourth floor of the hospital wearing a surgical mask. He picked up the charts for the women in the maternity ward and quickly flipped through them. *I see that the woman I love is here,* he thought to himself as read over each of the charts. *Won't she be surprised when I pay her little visit?*

He let out a wicked little laugh as he tore off the surgical mask and headed down the hallway. He stopped right outside of her room as he imagined her reaction. Would she be shocked to see him, considering she had thought all this time that he had been killed by a bullet? How would he ever explain to her the circumstances which had lead him to fake his own death? It wouldn't matter. Whether she was happy to see him or not, he was taking back what was rightly his. Victor Lord Junior had come home.

THE END


End file.
